Unforgettable
by 2MuchFandms
Summary: Olivia is apart of The Avengers. She ran through a mission solo and it didn't end well. She was reported KIA causing everyone at the Avengers compound to be quite distressed. Especially the one with the metal arm. So what happens when The Avengers are called for a mission and they come across a being in all black that resembles the girl they thought dead? Title Edited: 4/27/17
1. Chapter 1

My routine for the day is usually wake up, feel pain, sleep, or become unconscious. Sometimes they just leave me alone for a day or two. Sometimes they did things to me that I'm sure are even worse then death, but I don't dwell on it these days. They know not to mess with me now that I have these powers.

I hate that I can't remember anything from my past. Well I only remember a man, but I guess the amnesia came with the side-effects of the operations. I just wish I could get out of here and go find the man that is always on my mind. The only one who I can remember.

The man had messy brown locks. I remember always running my hands through them. The most charming blue eyes. Stars could be shone in them, but they also held a history of pain, guilt, and loss. His soft lips were surrounded by a bit of stubble and I can still feel his stubble on my face whenever he was with me. His strong arms were always tightly wrapped around my waist. I remembered his left arm was full metal and his right arm was real. I didn't care about that though, I was happy just being in his arms.

His name is James Buchanan Barnes, and he was my Bucky.

I don't know why or how I'm remembering these things, but I have a feeling we were together. Whenever I think about him, I feel happy and sad at the same time.

Happy that I was with him.

Sad that the key word is was.

I'm pretty sure I'm never going to see him ever again.

"Olivia, you okay?" Wade Wilson asked me. He was laying on the hospital bed besides me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." I sigh, looking up at the ceiling. I wanted out of these straps, but they'll probably kill me.

"Got a bucket list?" Wade asks and I smile at him. After everything we've been through, Wade can still have a sense of humor and being fun. That's what made me talk to him at first by cracking a joke myself and everything else is history.

"I'd really like to light a spliff off of the Olympic Torch." He said and a small chuckle escapes me. "Pass it to me right after." We hear Cunningham say from behind us. "Let's not forget naked tandem base jumping with the WNBA Sacramento Monarchs."

"Anything on my bucket list would involve public nudity." Cunningham says, causing me to roll my eyes, but smile nonetheless. Talking like this always were good times.

"Giving Meredith Baxter Birney a dutch oven." Wade smirks, causing me to let out a small groan of disgust. "Why Wade?" I chuckle quietly. "No, receiving a dutch oven from Meredith Baxter Birney." This caused me to look at the ceiling in disgust while Wade and the man, Cunningham laughed. "Making banana pancakes for my kids." Cunningham said forlornly. This made me feel bad for the man. He had kids and he was in a place like this. Being tortured nonstop while his kids are out there, not knowing at all.

"Vanessa. I wanna see Vanessa." I could hear the happiness in Wade's voice as he said her name. This made me smile. "Bucky. I want to meet Bucky." I whisper and before I knew it, the happiness was gone. My eyes flicker over to my right, past Wade's bed as I hear footsteps. Their operations on me, gave me the power to manipulate any mind I want, enhanced senses, speed, and invisibility. Also telekinesis. Yes I have a wide variety of powers as you can see. It's one of the reasons why they stuck wires into my head. I can't use my powers with them. If the wires weren't there, then they better wish they never captured me.

"Lovely. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm touched." Ajax, the man who runs the place said. He's the main reason I'm in here. He's the one who made me what I am. Made me forget everything important in my life and in my past. Oh when I get out of here, I'll have some fun with this fucker.

"We're just joking." Cunningham said nervously. I could tell the man was afraid and I couldn't blame the guy. He, along with the rest of us in this hell house, have been inhumanly tortured. Suffered through a lot of shit and pain. I just wonder how Wade and Cunningham will survive much more of this pain to get their powers.

"No, no. It's okay. I encourage distractions. Wouldn't want you giving up on us, now would we?" Ajax says sinisterly. "Hey, don't take any shit from him, Cunningham. How tough can he be, with a name like Francis." I look over at Wade curiously. "Francis?" Cunningham asks for the both of us.

"That's his legal name. He got Ajax from the dish soap." Wade laughs and I widen my eyes as I hear Ajax's or Francis's footsteps. "F-R-A-N-C-I, oops!" Wade grinned as Francis came into view. He looked very annoyed and it made me smirk in triumph at Wade's accomplishment. Lucky bastard he was.

"I snabbed the dry-cleaning tag off your lab coat. FYI, I could probably get you the super hero discount." Wade joked and I bite my lip from laughing out. "You are so relentlessly annoying." Francis said calmly. "Thanks. Never heard that before." Wade smiled.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and shut the fuck up? Or I'll sow your pretty mouth shut." Francis sneered and Wade chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. See, here's the problem with round-the-clock torture. You can't really step it up from there."

"Is that what you think?" Francis smirked. Francis ordered the guards to bring Wade and to follow him. I give Wade a concerned look as he's wheeled past me. He gives me a nod and a small smile and before I know it, he's no longer in my view.

That was the last time I saw Wade Wilson.

He was the only person around this dump that I could talk to and be comfortable around. We had a sister/brother type of relationship and I'm glad it was him.

"Okay doll," I quickly turn my head towards the man who called me that. I narrowed my eyes at him, who held a smirk on his ugly face. In his hands held a syringe, but I don't care. Only one man has ever called me that and you can guess who.

"Time for your daily." He chuckled and he forcefully turns my head the other direction. I can still see Wade's bed being wheeled away as the man injects the poisonous substance into my neck.

"Goodbye Wade." I mutter quietly as the drug takes hold of me, making me unconscious.

 _Edited: 4/24/17_


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia's POV**

I wake up to light and heat.

So much light and heat.

I blink and shake my head, trying to rid of the drowsiness. Stupid gaurds.

I look around the warehouse as I get my vision back and I see everything on fire.

What the fuck happened?

In the far distance I see Ajax or as Wade said, Francis, coming towards my direction. As he came closer, I could see bruises on his face.

"Come on love, we're getting out of here." He smiles as he unstraps me.

"Like hell I'm going with you!" I glare and he just chuckles. "Love, you will be dead if you don't come with me."

"I'd rather be." I reply back and he just shakes his head.

When I'm freed I punch him in the face and quickly get out of the bed.

"Olivia!" I hear him yell, but I run away. I dodge debris that were falling and I take a turn.

I can hear footsteps behind me and I quickly turn invisible. I look back as I see Francis and his manly sidekick Angel looking around the room for me.

I smirk and turn back to running, but stupid me tripped over a big ass piece of debris from the ground.

I guess Francis and Angel heard, because they ran straight towards me. I try to get up, but a scream erupts from me as I feel pain. I look down to see that I embedded my leg into a piece of scrap metal.

How the hell did I do this?

"Well, what do we have here Angel?" Francis smirks and I narrow my eyes. I look deep into his eyes and I began to set my mind on what I want.

And that is to get the hell out of here.

"Angel." Francis yells as he realizes what I'm doing and she punches me in the face, causing me to yelp as I'm knocked back. Damn that girl has a mean swing.

I feel blood slide down from my nose and I wince as I try to lift my leg from the metal. "Hit her again, but this time, make her pass out." Francis orders and Angel just smirks as she stands over me.

I glare up at her as she grabs the collar of my hospital gown and lifts me up. She pulls her arm back and the next thing I know, I'm gone into the deep pits of unconsciousness again.

 _"Olivia, wake up." I mumble shut up and snuggle my head back into my pillow. I feel it chuckle as I feel arms hug me around my waist._

 _I open my eyes to see brown hair in my view. I raise my head to see blue eyes staring back into my brown ones._

 _"Good-morning gorgeous." And I instantly blush and smile. "Good-morning handsome." I reply as I snuggle my face back into the crook of his neck._

 _"I just want to lay here forever with you." I mumble and he chuckles. "I also want to, but you must wake up." I open my eyes to see that I'm no longer in his arms._

 _I look up to see him standing besides the bed, staring right a_

 _t me, a blank look in his eyes._

 _"Bucky?"_

 _"Wake up!"_

I jolt awake to see Francis standing above me. A light smirk on his lips.

"Finally love, you're awake." And I instantly roll my eyes. "Can you please stop calling me that. It makes me want to gag." I mutter, glaring up at Francis.

"Can't handle the name, love? How about darling?" I narrow my eyes. "Or doll?" And I lower my gaze to the ground that I'm laying on. "Love is fine." I murmur and I hear him chuckle.

"Okay good then, love. How about you come with me then?" And I'm raised up by two guards from behind me. I let them drag me towards a room Francis walked into and they throw me onto a chair.

I let a curse sleep through my mouth as the pain in my leg was still there. I look down to sew it bandaged.

I struggle with the guards as they try to strap my wrists against the chair, but once again, I'm punched in the face, by no other than Angel.

"I see you still have the punch Angel." I mutter as they strap me to the chair. She just shrugs and I reach over to my left and spit blood onto her right boot.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I was trying to go for the left." I smirk and I get another punch to the face, causing my eyesight to blur for a sec.

"Okay Angel I think that's enough. Go on and take a short break." Francis leads Angel and the two guards out of the room and he comes back.

"So love," I narrow my eyes. "Who is this Bucky I'm hearing?" I give him a confused look. "You were mumbling in your sleep. One name caught my attention and that's Bucky." He walks over to me and leans into my face.

"Was he your brother?" He asks and I just keep glaring. "Your friend or let me guess?"

"Was he your lover?"

I narrow my eyes even more and he chuckles. "So if this Bucky was your lover then this will be a problem or let me rephrase that, that will be your problem." He says against my ear and I look the other way.

"What do you mean, my problem?" I question. "You're going to be brainwashed into killing your team mates from the Avengers compound." He explains and I look up in confusion.

"Avengers?" I ask and he smiles as he walks to a table nearby. "They are 'earth mightiest heroes'" He uses his hands for quotation marks and I just scowl.

"You were apart of the Avengers before you were turned into the remarkable being you are now." He says and I just sit there, dumbfounded, but also in despair.

I can't kill Bucky. He's the man that I had loved and I can't do this.

With one pull, I break free of my restraints. I go for my other arm, but I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I look to see Francis holding a syringe.

"Once you awaken, you won't remember any of this." I hear Francis say before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bucky's POV**

"Do you have eyes on the target?"

"Yes." I mutter, looking around the wall as I watch the dark figure. "I can take him now Steve." I say in the comm.

"No, wait for Wanda and Vision, they'll be there in a sec." I roll my eyes at this. "He's just right there, plus they'll won't make it in time."

I jump out and land a punch in the back of the man's head, clearly catching him by surprise by his reaction. I get both of his arms and twist them to his back. "Damn it! I told you not to engage!" Steve shouted and I see him below, taking out one of the guards with his shield.

"I got this." I reply back, but I was hit as the man knocked his head back into mine. I could see dots blinding my vision, but I quickly refocus as I see him take his gun out.

I kick the man in the stomach and he falls onto his back. I move to punch him, but he just vanishes into thin air, causing me to hit the concrete, creating a small crater in the ground from my metal fist.

I stand back up and look around, but only to be punched in the face by an invisible force. I'm going to take a guess and say that was him.

"He's enhanced Steve." I huff as I stand up. I observe my surroundings with precaution, wondering where the hell he is. He has to be here still or else he'll be shooting up the team. "Be careful then, he can be-" I'm punched in the gut, interrupting Steve with an angry growl as I punch the air back.

The man shows himself again across from me and before he could do anything else, I quickly run forward and tackle him to the ground. We fall into a heap and with one quick motion, he rolls us over and sits on top of me. He punches me in the face and brings a knife out from his boot and brings it down.

I let out a breath as I almost get stabbed, but luckily I catch his hands just in time. I twist his hand and the knife drops from his hold. I push him off of me and hurriedly get back up.

He begins to get up, but I kick him in the face, causing him to drop to the ground. I punch him in the face for good measure and put my foot on his chest, pointing my gun at his head.

"Got him." I huff, wiping a bit of blood from mouth away. "Good, Wanda and Vision are coming your way now." Steve responds and I keep my eyes on the man.

"Shouldn't they be here now?" I mumble, looking over the balcony to see Steve still taking out guards. "Sorry, but we're a little busy here." Wanda grunts and I can hear gunshots from her side.

I look down to see that the man was wearing a mask. It was only covering his nose and mouth, similar to mine when I was the Winter Soldier.

"Who the hell are you?" I question and the man only stares back up at me with a glare, his brown eyes narrowed with hate. The more I kept staring, I could feel a tiny buzz in the back of my head. I blink and shake it away, trying to get rid of the feeling.

Suddenly, an image of a girl that I used to love, popped into my head. I close my eyes to try to rid of her image, but it stayed. Why am I thinking of her now? A stab in my leg causes me to fall over in pain. "Fuck!" I cursed and I see the knife sticking out of my leg. The man gets up and stands over me.

I quickly pull the knife out with a painful shout and I throw it towards the man, but with one swipe of his wrist, it's flown to the side. He didn't even touch it!

I look up in shock as the man stands over me. He points his gun at my head and I can swear I can see tears in his eyes. Before he could pull the trigger, a red ray of light pierces the man, or should I say woman by the way she screamed.

She drops the gun and grabs her head in pain. She lands on her knees and cries as she keeps her hands on her head. I look behind her to see Wanda standing there, her eyes wide as she uses her powers on her. Wanda stops and looks over to me, looking quite surprised.

I look over to see the woman has stopped crying and I can only hear large breaths as she gets back up onto her feet. I feel a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up to see Steve there. He helps me up and I grunt in pain as I stand. We watch the woman as she looked around. She looked very confused as her head jerked around to survey her surroundings. She looked down to her body and then to her hands.

She turned her head towards Steve and I, but her eyes were mainly focused on me. They were wide and seemed to be full of fear and confusion, for I wondered why. I can't believe I didn't notice she was a woman earlier. She does have feminine features now that I realize it, but you have to look closely.

I look at her familiar brown eyes. No, they couldn't be. They weren't the ones of the love that I lost long ago.

She's gone.

"Hey-" Steve was caught off as the woman suddenly passed out.

"Vision, take her to the jet." I look besides Wanda to now notice Vision. He nods and picks up the unconscious woman.

"Wanda are you okay?" I look over to her and she nods. "Yeah." She sighed, but I don't believe her as she shakily runs her hands through her hair. I decide to drop it until we get back to the compound.

"Okay let's get moving." Steve helps me walk down the stairs and out to the field where the Quinjet is at.

"Sam, do all of you have the remaining survivors?" Steve asks as we get inside the Quinjet.

While Steve was helping me get inside the jet, Wanda went to go help Sam and Natasha with the survivors. They were being turned into enehanced individuals who were going to be under the command of Ajax himself.

So before he could turn them into his army of enhanced soldiers, we dropped in to put a stop to it. Unfortunately, Ajax and one of his test subjects' left. Tony is at the Avengers compound right now, trying to track them down.

I guess Ajax wanted to use these people as his soldiers and as every other villain. He wanted to take over the world, using them to do it.

We met one of his 'soldiers' already and that was the woman who almost killed me.

Wasn't this a great day?

 _Edited: 4/24/17_


	4. Chapter 4

**3rd Person - Wanda**

Wanda doesn't really know what to think about this situation. She's so happy that her best friend is alive, but she's also shocked.

She thought Olivia was dead.

When Wanda read Olivia's thoughts, she was quite shaken that it was the bright and bubbly girl she once knew that was wanting to kill the man in front of her.

She was also relieved when she took away the evil commands Ajax had planted in her brain away.

Wanda's glad that Olivia no longer has to endure through the torture anymore. She just hopes that Olivia that they all knew will come back, but Wanda knows that she'll have to wait for that, but it'd be worth it.

Wanda walks over to the body of Olivia. She wants to cry out in happiness. Cry that she Olivia was once again with them. It's been so long since they seen her.

Six years is a very long time.

It's best that she doesn't cry though. Not until later, when everybody else finds out.

She knows she should tell everybody that it's Olivia, but she's going to wait until they get back to the Avengers compound. Then she'll reveal Olivia, but until then, no.

Wanda widens her eyes and looks over to Bucky. He was sitting down and his bandaged leg, where Olivia, without knowing it of course, stabbed him at, was resting in front of him.

How is she going to tell Bucky about this? They were once in love, but Bucky has been seeing a woman for a year now and she's pretty sure they are serious for each other. His girlfriend isn't the one to just give up too.

If Olivia gets her memories back, then she'll be devastated about this and to top it off, she doesn't know what Bucky will do.

Wanda shakes her head as she sits down by Olivia's body. "This is just perfect." Wanda sighs as she puts her head in her hands.

 **Just thought I would update twice. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bucky's POV**

"What happened to you yesterday?" I ask Wanda as I pour my coffee. "What do you mean?" She questions as she pours herself some orange juice.

I tried to get her alone yesterday after the mission, but Dr. Cho insisted I stay put as she healed my leg back with her tech stuff. So this morning is the first time it's only Wanda and me and I can't pass this opportunity up.

"When you took that woman down. What did you see or hear?" I ask and she pauses, before going back to the refrigerator to put the orange juice back up.

Wanda and I weren't the best of friends back then, but now we have a brother/sister type of relationship and I do really worry about her.

Seeing her scared expression yesterday kind of freaked me out and I'm just wondering what she saw and if she's okay.

"I'm fine Bucky, don't worry about me." She smiles, patting my shoulder before walking off.

"Hey, you know I don't like it when you read my thoughts." I call after her. "Oops." She calls back and I only shake my head. She's obviously not fine.

And it obviously has to deal with that woman from yesterday.

I walk out of the kitchen and begin to walk towards where she's being kept. Maybe I can get some answers from her and also to know who she is.

I walk into the lab to see Tony, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and Steve standing outside of the room where she's in.

"Who is she?" I ask and they all turn towards me. "We don't know." Natasha sighs, looking through the glass where she's at.

"She won't take her mask off and when someone goes in there to try to talk to her, she immediately knocks them back with her powers." Steve sighs and I just nod as I look at the figure.

"Let's not forget the mind-controlling." Tony remarks and they all nod, but I just look around confused.

"Tony tried to attack Steve, but I luckily swiped the controlling away." Wanda says and I look over to Tony with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, that won't happen again." Tony awkwardly chuckles as he taps on a screen. I just shake my head and look back to the woman.

She was sitting in the corner. Her knees were tucked to her chest and her head was hiding in them. She looked like she was crying.

"Yes, well it seems like her powers include mind manipulation, telekinesis, enhanced senses and speed." I turn around to see Maria Hill walking in while holding a tablet.

"She can turn invisible too." I say and they all look at me with confused expressions. "She can?" Sam asks and I nod.

"She turned while fighting me. Remember when I told you she was enhanced and you got caught off?" I look over to Steve and he nods, a look of recognition on his face.

"Well that was when she turned invisible." I nod and we all look back at the woman. "Well isn't this one powerful individual." Tony sighs as he still taps away.

"What if I go in?" I ask and Wanda and Steve immediately begins to protest. "I can handle her." I object and Sam and Steve just shake their heads.

"Yeah and she kicked your ass." Sam says and I just glare at him. "Sam's right Bucky, she almost killed you." I look over to Steve.

"If it wasn't for Wanda, you wouldn't even be alive right now too." Natasha adds. "How would you know Nat, you weren't even there." I say, narrowing my eyes.

"It doesn't matter Bucky, the only one who can go in there to control her is Wanda and you're not going in there until we know who she is." Steve points to Wanda and then looks back to me. "Okay?" He asks. "Okay." I raise my hands up and he nods.

"Right now, we just need to find out who she is and get some information. Then we'll go inside to ask questions, but like I said, no one goes in there." Steve looks around us and we all nod. Steve exits the room with Maria following.

"Well wasn't that just dramatic?" Tony sighs as he types on the screen that was in the air.

I just roll my eyes and walk out of the room, but not before looking back to the woman.

I stop for a second as I see her staring right at me. Her eyes were full of uncertainty, but there was also shock. I take a timid step towards her direction, but I just shake my head and walk out.

Hopefully they'll get information about her, but until then I'll just be wondering who the hell she is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wanda's POV**

With quiet footsteps, I make my way down the hall to the lab. I need to get the manipulation out of her mind and quickly. I should've just gotten it done with when I knew it was her in the first place.

I know Steve told us not to go into Olivia's cell, but I know they won't get her information anytime soon.

I look through the window of the door to see no one in lab. The lights were also off, but one remained and that was for Olivia.

I quietly open the door and slip in, but I see a figure standing by the window.

"Wanda?"

"Vision?"

I walk up to Vision who was looking confused. "What are you doing here?" He questions and I just give him a look. "No, Steve said-"

"Steve doesn't know who she is. I do Vision." I interrupt and I walk past him to the door. I put the code in the keypad and the door clicks open.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to talk to her." I say over my shoulder and I step inside.

"Go away please." I hear a faint voice say. Olivia is still in the corner and I can't help, but be worried.

"Olivia-"

"Olivia?" She looks up at me in confusion and I just nod.

"That's your name. My name is Wanda." I take a small step towards her.

"Wanda?" She looks down as she tries to remember.

"Olivia do you remember anything from your past?" I crouch down, but remain a safe and comfortable distance. More for her than me.

She looks up and I notice how her lips start to quiver. Tears begin to form in her eyes, but she quickly goes back to having a stoic expression.

"Yeah, a man named Bucky, but that's all I can remember. I saw him today." She whispers and she looks down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, for what you've been through Olivia." Her eyes go to mine. "I'm going to try to see if I can clear your mind and by that I'm going to try to get your memories back." I stand up and I see her eyes widen.

"You can do that?" She asks as she also stands. "I might be able to, just be still." I sigh as I look through the window to see Vision on the other side. He has a worried expression on his face. I give him a simple nod and I face Olivia again.

"Are you ready?" I ask and she just stares at me. "Are you?" She asks and I nod. "Okay then." She says and I raise my hands up.

I begin to concentrate on her brain and only it, nothing else. I could see the darkness clouding her mind and it looked like it was also attached to her brain.

I move my fingers and the darkness instantly fades away as the red like magic moves around her mind. I go deeper into her mind and inside I could see even more darkness, so I clear it.

After making sure I got every dark thing that was clouding her brain, I return back to myself.

I blink a couple of times and after I get my focus back, I see Olivia on the ground, her breaths coming out in gasps.

"Olivia!" I shout and I go to her side. She coughs a bit and I go to get her mask off, but she grips my hand.

"No!" She shakes her head and I give her a confused look. "Not tonight, tomorrow." And with that, her eyes closed and she goes to sleep.

I just blink, not really processing what just happened. Does she know me?

"I would have come in sooner, but it looked like it was working." I look up to see Vision and he gives me a tight smile as he lays Olivia on her side. He helps me up and I just let out a sigh.

"Do you think it worked?" I ask as we walk out of her cell. "I believe it did. She looked like she recognized you." Vision smiles and I just sigh out in relief.

"Go get some sleep Wanda, I'll keep watch over her." Vision pats my back and I smile. "I have to tell them tomorrow." I mutter and he nods.

"It's best that you do. Olivia returning will be the best thing for the Avengers, but for Olivia and Bucky?" He sighs as he looks back to Olivia.

"Their meeting will be full of happiness, but it will also be full of heartbreak."


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia's POV**

I wake up to have the most painful headache ever. I groan as I put my hand to my head. I rub it, trying to at least ease the pain. "What happened to you? Seems like you have the biggest hangover ever." I look up to see a man that I haven't seen in a long time.

Tony Stark.

I don't say anything and he just shrugs and walks away. I shakily stand up and see Tony walking to one of his screens.

Tears begin to form in my eyes as I see him. It's been a long time since I seen him. It feels like forever, but in reality it's probably been five or six years.

I put my hands to the glass, but I feel gloves constricting my hands. I look down to see my clothes in all red and black, but it also seems like black powder were on them.

" _You are to be named Obsidian Ghost_." A voice rings in my ears and I instantly put my hands to my ears. I was expecting the voice to say more, but it doesn't.

" _He got it from a dish soap_." I smile at the memory, but also frown. Am I ever going to see Wade again?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I pinch the bridge of my nose or well through the mask. I want to take it off, but I need all of them in the same room.

Then I'll reveal myself, but I don't know how it'll go. I was trying to kill them.

 _I was trying to kill Bucky._

I sit back down and put my knees up to my chest. I can't believe I was going to kill him. We've been together for a very long time and I was trying to kill him...

I sniff as I wipe a tear away. What am I doing? I shouldn't be crying, I should just get up take off my mask and show Tony my face.

But, I don't know what he'll do.

I shake my head and close my eyes. With one deep breath, I concentrate on using my powers to turn invisible. After, feeling the small gust of wind course through me, I open my eyes.

Everything still seems to be the same in the cell and especially with me. I stand up to my feet and look at the window for my reflection.

Nothing.

I smile and step through the wall and onto the other side, but an alarm begins to ring through the air, causing me to let out an annoyed sigh.

I see Tony running straight for me and I quickly sidestep to the left. He looks at the cell I was just in and I quietly let out a breath of relief. I was thinking he was coming for me.

He kinda is, but still.

"Shit! She's gone guys. I don't know where she's at." Tony says into his comm as he hurriedly goes back.

"We'll be in there in a sec, keep the doors closed." I smile a bit as I hear Steve's voice. I look around the room, seeing there was only a door and a window.

I quietly walk to the door as I keep an eye on Tony. He was putting his suit on and I didn't want to be in the same room when he has it on.

I quickly step into the hallway and I look to my right to see Wanda, Steve, Vision, and Sam running towards my direction, so I run the opposite.

I want to show myself to them, but I just don't want to have to deal with them rejecting me.

I quickly dodge a couple of workers who were going into the same direction that Steve and the others were.

I slow to a stop as I look back. Seeing Tony, Steve, Wanda, Sam, and Vision brings back a lot of memories.

I want to stay, but being here will just be full of sad moments, possibly rejection like I said and I just can't endure through that pain.

With shaky hands and fingers, I raise them up to my mask and I untie the strings that were tightly tied. I take it off and I look at it. "Goodbye." I whisper as I look back up to the people that I used to know.

I drop the mask and turn back to my destination, but I was once again stopped as someone ran straight into me, knocking me onto my back.

I let out an annoyed huff as the person on top of me grabbed me by my shoulders. "I got her!" The person yelled. She was obviously a woman by her voice.

I attempt to move my hair from face, but the woman punched me in the face. What the fuck? I wasn't even doing anything harmful for Pete's sake!

"Good job Bri, get her onto her feet." I hear Steve say from above us. I feel the woman's hands lift me up and I wince as I feel her fingers digging into my arms. I want to kick the shit out of her, but it's best that I don't since the team is now here.

"Why were you trying to leave?" Steve asks and I just shake my head while looking down. "I think that would be one of the dumbest things you've ever said, Rogers." I chuckle as I look back up. I shake my hair out of my face and give him a smile.

I don't notice how everyone in the room visibly becomes shocked, but I don't care as I only keep my focus on the man who I grew up with.

"Why it's dumb? When you lock someone up and they're trying to escape, you shouldn't usually-" I'm cut off as he tackles me with a gigantic bear hug.

I close my eyes in relief. My arms go free and I hug Steve back.

I haven't seen this man since the day before my mission. The mission where everything went to hell for me.

I been best friends with this man since we were little kids. Went through hell with him. I was even frozen in ice with him.

It feels so good to be in arms again, but this makes me realize someone is also missing from our trio.

I pull back with a shaky laugh and I see he has a few tears going down his face. I instantly wipe them away and he smiles as he puts both of his hands on the sides of my face, his expression full of shock. "Olivia." He breathes out, his voice sounding like he can't believe I was here.

I smile and give him one more hug, laughing as he picks me up and twirls me around in his arms. "I missed you so much." He mutters against me as he puts me back onto the ground. "I missed you too."

I gasp as I feel someone pick me up from behind. "Olivia!" I laugh as I realize its just Clint. He sets me down and I give him a proper hug. "H-How?" Clint stutters and I look towards Wanda and Vision.

"I kind of cleared away the mind-controlling last night." Wanda mutters, taking a quick glance to Steve, who raised his eyebrows.

"You knew?" Tony questions while looking over to her as he walks over to me. "I knew every since I rescued Bucky." She blinks and I give her a confused look, but I smile as Tony pulls me away from Clint to give me a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again Olive." I hear him say and I couldn't help but laugh at his nickname he gave me a long time ago. "I'm happy too." I sigh as we pull apart.

"Wait, I'm missing something." I look over to the woman who had caught me. Bri, by the name Steve had said. She was looking at me and then to Steve.

"Isn't she Obsidian Ghost? She was just trying to kill you guys yesterday." She glares at me and I look down, but I feel an hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Natasha and she gives me a small smile.

"She was, but now that Wanda got her memory back, she's Olivia Rose." Natasha says as she pulls me into a hug for which I gratefully accept. "She tried to kill you guys yesterday." She repeats and I tense up.

She's right. I did try to kill them yesterday. I pull back from Natasha as I look down to the ground.

How can they be happy that I'm here when I did all those things yesterday? When I did all those things when I was away from them? When it wasn't mentally me, but physically...

I look around the room to see everyone giving me looks of sympathy.

"She tried to kill my boyfriend, _Bucky_!"

That's when things just got out of control.

 **This would have to be the longest chapter so far and I'm kinda liking it like that so prepare for more long chapters! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Steve's POV**

"Steve I need to tell you something." I look up to see Wanda. "What's up?" I put down the tablet and give her my attention.

"I found out-" she was interrupted as an alarm begin to sound. "Shit! She's gone guys. I don't know where she's at." Tony shouts and Wanda and I both widen our eyes.

"We'll be in there in a sec, keep the doors closed." I say back, as we both run out of the room. We meet up with Vision and Sam and we make our way to the lab.

As we near the lab, I see Briana, Clint, and Vision going also to the lab, but Briana trips over, revealing the woman. "I got her guys!" Briana shouts and I see Tony hurriedly coming out of the lab.

"Good job Bri, get her onto her feet." I say and Briana nods as she pulls the woman onto her feet. I narrow my eyes as I walk up to the woman. I look down to see a mask laying on the ground a few feet away from them.

"Why were you trying to leave?" I ask and the I see the woman smile through her hair that was covering her face.

"I think that would be one of the dumbest things you've ever said, Rogers." She chuckles and I step back in shock.

I widen my eyes as the woman shakes the hair out from her face and gives me a smile that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Why it's dumb? When you lock someone up and they're trying to escape, you shouldn't usually-" I cut her off as I grab her and pull her into a hug. I wrap my arms around her and keep my face on her shoulder while keeping my eyes closed.

I feel her arms wrap around me as well. I squeeze my fingers around her waist just to see if she's actually really and when I pull back, I see that she is.

She laughs a bit shakily and I smile as she wipe away the tears that had ran down my face. I put my hands on the sides of her face, not believing that she was actually real.

That she was actually here.

"Olivia." I breathe and she just smiles. She laughs as she gives me another hug and I pick her up and twirl her around, just like I used to when she was still with us. "I missed you." I mutter and she quickly replies back. "I missed you too."

I smile as she was surprised when Clint picked her up. I didn't pay attention to the words that were being said around me. I was mostly paying attention to her.

Seeing Olivia is like seeing a ghost. It's like seeing Bucky all over again...

Bucky.

I look over to Briana. She and Bucky are going out right now. What will Olivia do when she finds out? What will Bucky do when he finds out Olivia is alive?

Why am I asking questions in my head?

"Wait, I'm missing something." Briana pulls me out of my thoughts and I look to see her giving Olivia and me a confused look. I narrow my eyes.

"Isn't she Obsidian Ghost? She was just trying to kill you guys yesterday." I look over to Olivia to see her looking down, immediately making me soften my gaze.

"She was, but now that Wanda got her memory back, she's Olivia Rose." I smile as Natasha says this and as she hugs Olivia, who glad accepts.

"She tried to kill you guys yesterday." Briana repeats and I see Olivia tense up, causing me to give Briana a glare.

I back over to Olivia to see she's looking at me. "She tried to kill my boyfriend, Bucky!"

I close my eyes and reopen to see Olivia's shocked look. She looks over to Briana who's just giving her glares. "Okay, let's-" I'm interrupted as Olivia gives me a glare.

"What did you say?" She questions Briana. I look over to Tony, who has his eyes widen, just as everyone else in the room.

"You almost killed my boyfriend, Bucky." Briana repeats. I move to get Olivia, but she vanishes. "Crap!" I yell and everyone begins to move and yell around. "Olivia!" I shout and I hear a crash.

Everybody heads over to the sound of the crash and we discover one of the windows broken. "She left." Tony mutters to my left and I nod as I run through the window. I hear footsteps following me and I stop as we stop in grass.

"Clint, you think you can track her?" I ask and he nods, but Wanda is already flying out. "What are you doi-" I stop mid-sentence as I see her using her powers on something and Olivia reappears, but she's holding her head in pain as she yells.

We run out across the field and I instantly drop besides her. I nod over to Wanda and she stops using her powers.

"Olivia." I pull her into my arms and she begins to cry as she holds onto my shirt. I look up to the others who were looking at us with guilt, but mostly her though.

I can't blame them. Olivia and Bucky both helped each other out and they were meant for each other.

We all knew how much they loved each other. I knew it made people envious of their relationship and I couldn't help but be proud. I was the one set them up of course.

Bucky loved showing Olivia everyone that she was his and he was hers. The week before she went on that solo trip, I had helped Bucky pick out a ring.

He was going to propose to her on the same day they had their first date on, which was a month later. I told him that he should since they already act like a married couple anyways and he just smiled to himself.

It completely shattered him when we were told of the news of her death.

Bucky wasn't the same man I once knew.

He grew cold. He grew silent and angry. Angry with himself that he didn't go on that mission with her. Angry with himself that he didn't save her.

He changed into a silent man. Everyday he would have a blank look in his eyes and he would have pale skin.

I didn't even see him for a whole year. He came back, looking terrible as ever, but we all got him back onto his feet.

He sorta changed when Briana was introduced to him a year ago though.

Sorta.

He was still silent, but would make comments here and there, but that's it.

I look back down as I hear her voice. "Why would he do this? Did he just move on that quickly?" She asks and I close my eyes.

Yes, he did move on, but I could tell it was just for him to remind himself that she was no longer there. He needed someone to lean on, but I knew he could have never forget her.

I knew he visited her grave everyday since her funeral. I knew he still loved her and I knew he missed her.

"I don't know Olivia." I whisper and she sits back and hits me on the chest. "You're a liar Rogers. I know you." She glares and I just pull her back into my arms, but she tries to get out of them as she curses at me, but she gives up and starts crying again.

I look around the others for them to leave and they give us one last look before going back to the compound.

"Olivia," I sit down on my bottom and pull her into my arms, but I look at her face. "Hey, look at me." I say as gently as I can as she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Bucky didn't move on. He just needed someone to lean to. He thought you were dead and he still does." I wipe away the hair from her face and she just sniffles.

"Bucky isn't the same man we once knew Olivia. He grew silent. Every morning, I would see his eyes being blood shot red and bags underneath his eyes." Her expression grew worried and I just rubbed her arms.

"Bucky visited your grave every morning. He would just sit there and stare at your gravestone, until the sun went down. That was his routine for almost a whole year. He still visits your grave everyday, but not all day." She nods.

"That's why he wasn't here when you tried to run away." She looks down to the ground like a kicked puppy and I give her a hug.

"He still loves you Olivia. Very much and he would be very happy to see you again." I sigh and I hear her sniffle again.

"What about Bri?" She asks and I just shake my head. "Bucky will always go to you and hopefully she'll understand." I say, a hopeful tone in my voice.

"I don't want to see him Steve." I look down in confusion and she gives me a tight lipped smile.

"Not until I know for sure that I can truly be with him again, but until then, I just-" she let's out a shaky breath. "I don't know." She sighs and I nod in understanding. "Come on." I say and we both stand up.

"I do love him Steve, but I just don't know what to do." She sighs and I wrap my arms around her. "We'll get through this Olivia." I mutter and she looks up at me. "How can you be like this when I-" I shake my head.

"Don't do this to yourself Olivia. Bucky was once the Winter Soldier and you were once the Obsidian Ghost. We got Bucky back and we'll get you back too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Olivia's POV**

"What will happen when he, B-Bucky, comes back." I ask as Steve and I walk back to the compound.

"I don't really know, but whatever happens, I know that he's going to be very happy that you're back." Steve gently says and I give him a small smile back.

"Lets go see the group." I immediately stop as he says this and he stops too.

"I don't think I can Steve." I say, shaking my head. "Hey, it's the team. They won't do anythin-" I cut Steve off. "After what I just did?" I point to the direction of where we just were.

Where I was just crying in Steve's arms.

"Olivia, hey. You're going to be alright. I mean its the team. It's Tony, Clint, Natasha." Steve calmly says and I just look up to his eyes, which are full of worry.

"Okay." I shakily sigh, realizing that I'm just being dumb. They won't do anything to me. I just don't want to face them after that stunt I just pulled.

Steve leads me through the broken glass and I give him an apologetic look. "Don't worry about it." Steve waves it off and I simply nod.

As we get nearer I couldn't help take ahold of Steve's hand in mine as we walk. Steve squeezes my hand in return and gives me a reassuring smile. "There's nothing to worry about." He says, his tone soothing, making me slightly relax.

Slightly.

I let go of Steve's hand as we walk into the room which has everyone in. They all stand up from around a table as they see us.

I keep my gaze set on the floor, my cheeks tinted pink from my previous actions.

"You okay Ollie?" A small smile comes onto my lips as I nod over to Clint, but I go back to looking down to the ground.

A faint memory begins to reform in my brain. I remember Clint calling me that all the time back then.

Him and Pietro.

A small lump goes into my throat as I look over to Wanda. I haven't really thought of Pietro until Clint called me Ollie.

Wanda has a sad look in her eyes as she also looks at me. Wanda and her mind-reading powers.

"Bucky's going to be here in ten minutes." I hear Tony speak. I widen my eyes over to him and he quickly sidetracks.

"I didn't tell him. None of us have and I made sure Briana hasn't either." Tony explains. I notice he had a different tone when he said Briana's name.

I relax and nod over to him. I just- I just don't know how to feel towards Bucky right now.

If I see him, I would want to go jump into his arms, but at the same time I just want to slink back into the shadow of Steve, Clint, or Tony. Even the shadows of Wanda or Natasha if I have too.

"Do you want to see him?" Clint asks and I gulp as they all look at me for my answer. "I don't know." I reply back truthfully. I notice how all their eyes sunk to the floor by my answer.

"I don't know what to do guys." I sigh, running my hands over my face. "I wake to find all my memories back, but their memories of five fucking year ago!" I snap and I turn around towards the door.

I begin to walk to the door to try to calm down, but I just need to get this out of my chest. "I remember everything now guys." I say, stopping in my tracks.

"I remember my days back with Steve and Bucky. I remember waking up to this century, the alien attack in New York," I shake my head.

"I remember the Hydra attack at D.C. When I found Bucky again. The man I once thought dead and-" I shake my head as Steve tries to come close.

"When I was shot in the chest by that son of a bitch, Francis-" a tear goes down my eye and I hastily wipe away as I take a deep breath.

"Francis is what this man I once knew named Wade Wilson called him. He found out Ajax's real name and in the memory of Wade, I call Ajax, Francis." I look around the room to fill them in.

"I remember going through the pain and torture of what that man put me through. In the process he created a little weapon of his. The side-effects was amnesia and it healed me of my wound of what I was supposed to die from." I mutter as it all comes back. I sit down on a chair and I put my hands in my hair.

I shake my head as I recall the memories of all the people that I killed for that piece of filth. The memories of when I tried to kill the Avengers numerous of times.

"After all that had happened, I'm real surprised at how you all could be welcoming towards me." I wonder out loud.

"Olivia," I look over to Tony who was looking down to the ground. "You shouldn't beat yourself over this. That wasn't you that did all those things. That was Obsidian Ghost." Tony eyes go to mine.

"It was-" "Yes we know now that it was you, but those things that you did? You were under the control of Francis. That wasn't you." Clint says, kneeling in front of me to be eye level.

"Olivia you aren't the only one who wasn't something that they weren't." Steve softly says. I look past Clint to Natasha and she gives me a small smile.

"That's right. Nat was also an assassin, but look what she is now?" Clint asks and I just look back up to Natasha.

"The same with Bucky, Olivia." She says, stepping up and I look down at the mention of his name.

"She's right, Olivia. They got past it and we know that you will too." Clint squeezes my hands and I give him a tight lipped smile.

"But how do I get past it?" I question, a faint sadness in my voice.

"We need to be patient. That's what got them through it." Clint answers and I just stare down to the ground.

"Thank yo-"

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Barnes just entered the building, he's heading to this room right at this moment."

 **Oh my goodness, thank you for the reviews. The reviews pushes me to write so thank you! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tony's POV**

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Barnes just entered the building, he's heading to this room right at this moment."

"Okay, good job for telling me when he entered the premises F.R.I.D.A.Y." I half yell to the ceiling and she remains quiet.

"Olivia?" Steve questions and I keep my gaze at the chair where she just sat. "Come on Olive, where you at?" I ask looking around the room.

I all of a sudden feel someone holding the back of my shirt and I relax when it's just Olivia. "Got her." I whisper yell and everybody stops looking.

I put my arm around, where I'm guessing, her shoulders as Bucky enters the room.

I feel her grip my arm tight as he stops in front of us or me since he doesn't know Olivia is here.

"Where's Obsidian Ghost?" He asks and we all just remain silent. "What happened?" Bucky questions as he looks around confused.

"We had Secretary Ross take her with him. It was best that we did that and not have him always calling in." I say, a tight lipped smile on my face as I step in front of Olivia.

I feel her hands shake as I keep her hands in mine from behind me.

Bucky looks at me and then to Steve. "How did it go?" He questions and as Steve tells him the lie, I look to my right to see Olivia's shadow right besides mine.

I turn my head to see Clint looking straight at me. He walks over casually and I feel him take Olivia's hands from mine.

"Okay, I have a meeting to be at and Clint and Wanda-" I point to her and her eyes widen as she sees Olivia's shadow as well. "Are requested that they be there too."

Wanda quickly nods as she goes to stand besides Olivia, blocking her shadow with hers. "Yeah, we have to be somewhere too." Natasha motions her head over to Steve and he nods rather quickly as he pushes Bucky out of the room with Natasha following.

"You're okay Olivia. He's gone." I reassure and she shows herself. Her eyes were fixated past me to where Bucky was just standing at.

"He's changed." She faintly says. "Yeah, we got him to cut his hair one year, but he grew it out again-"

"No it's not that," Olivia interrupts. "His mind doesn't have any dark particles." Her voice sounds happy, but it also has a hint of sadness in it.

"What are you getting at Ollie?" Clint asks and she gives him a small smile. "Nothing its just good to see that he's slowly drifting from me." She says as she looks back to the door.

"Stark!" Steve yells from the hall. I turn around to see Steve and Natasha trying to block Bucky who looked like he was trying to get into the room.

"Olive?" I feel her hand on my shoulder as she turns invisible again. Sam and Vision goes to help with Steve and Natasha, but Bucky had already broke past their blockade.

"Stark, what are you hiding?" He asks and I just look around the room. "Uh, Dr. Banner and I-"

"Why are you guys trying to hide Obsidian Ghost from me?" He rephrases.

I look over to Steve and he just sighs. "Buck-" "No Steve, who is she?" Bucky growls and I feel a presence besides me.

"What's going on in here?" As Briana shows up into the room, I turn around towards Wanda and Clint for Olivia.

"Go Briana, it's not safe in here for you." I hear Bucky say and I instantly bring the invisible Olivia in my arms before she could run away again.

"Damn it Barnes, you had to say that?" I grunt as Olivia tries to kick me. "Ollie, stay calm." Clint whispers as he and Wanda helps me.

I put my hand onto the back of her head. I could feel her head on my chest as she tries to push me away, but I feel her give up.

"Hold her." I push her into Clint's arms and he looks ridiculous. He looks like he's just holding onto nothing.

I hold my hands up and I instantly feel one of my suits begin to be put on me. I get a few protests from the team, but I don't care.

After my suit is on, I gently grab Olivia from Clint and I fly us through an open window in the ceiling.

 **Bucky's POV**

"What just happen?" Sam questions and all eyes are turned towards me. "What?" I ask and I'm instantly tackled down to the ground by Clint.

"Clint!" I hear Steve yell as Clint punches me in the face. I quickly go to punch him back, but my hand is caught by Thor.

Wait Thor?

Steve pulls Clint off of me and Thor yanks me up. I glare over to Clint was giving me a death glare. "What the hell is your problem?" I yell, but I'm pulled back by Thor.

"My problem is, is that you need to shut the hell up about Briana!" He yells back I just give him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? She's my girl-" Clint lands a punch in my face, but he gets held back by Sam and Steve.

"No she's not. Olivia is!" Clint yells and I just glare at him. "Don't talk about her!" I growl.

"Hey, both of you need to shut the hell up!" Steve yells and Clint angrily pushes Steve back.

"He made her leave!" Clint points to me and I just look over to Steve. "What's going on?" I groan as I move my hair from my face.

"What's going on here is that Miss Rose has returned." I widen my eyes at this.

I look over to the person that said this and it's no other then Nick Fury.

"W-What?" I ask, not for sure if I'm hearing correctly. Steve walks up to me and puts both of his hands on my shoulders. "She didn't want us to tell you anything, but I'm telling you." He says.

"She came back to us Buck." Steve says and I widen my eyes."O-Olivia. She's alive?" I stutter, my breathing coming into deep breaths.

"Yeah, no shit-" "Clint!" Steve gives him a look and Clint just glares at me.

I don't do anything. I just- I just can't believe Olivia is alive.

It must have pained her to see me with Briana. That's why Stark took her.

I need to do something about this.

"Tony has just informed me that he took her to his home in Malibu-" I hear no more as I run out the door.

"Bucky!" I hear Briana yell, but I don't slow.

Olivia is alive and she's all I need right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**By the way, this is an au story, so Tony still has his house in Malibu. :)**

 **Olivia's POV**

"Okay Olivia, you can let go now." I peek open my eyes to see that we were safely on the ground. I sigh in relief as I unwrap my arms from around Tony's waist.

"Whoa," I lean over as I squeeze my eyes shut for the dizziness to fade. "Next time remind me when you want to whisk me away to fly again." I groan, looking up to see him stepping out of his suit.

"Will do." He chuckles and I stand up fully as I look around the room. "Where are we?" I ask, looking around to see a bunch of technical stuff.

"Currently we're in the basement of my humble abode." He answers back as he fiddles with some stuff on a table.

"In Malibu?" I question. "Yep, but I thought I would get you out of New York for a day or two to let you clear your head at all this mess." Tony sighs and I just give him a small smile.

"Thank you Tony for getting me out of there. Didn't think seeing him again was exactly the right time." I sigh, running a hand through my hair which I'm sure is a mess right now.

"No problem Olivia and I agree with you right there." He replies. "Okay how about we order a pizza and watch tv or movies?" Tony suggests and I give him a guilty smile.

"I just want to go out to, like you said, to clear my head, but when I get back we can eat pizza and watch tv." I smile and he gives me a skeptic look. "Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?" He asks and I shake my head.

"It's okay Tony, but I would just like to go out by myself." I say, my eyes casting downwards as I start to think about the events that just happened awhile ago. "Okay, come on then." He says, giving me a small smile.

I follow him up to the first floor and he gently hugs me as we stand by the doors. "I'm sorry Olivia." He sighs and I hug him back. "I'm sorry that you had to come back to all this." He chuckles.

"It's alright Tony. I'm just glad that I'm back." I say as we pull back. "Yeah, me too and I hope for you to stay with us, so take your time, but please come back." He chuckles as he opens the door for me.

"I will Tony, don't worry. I won't be gone for long." I smile and he nods. I give him a wave and I start to walk away.

I walk until I see a small boulder on the side of a road that has no cars running along, so I stop and I sit down on it. I put my head in my hands as tears started to brim at my eyes. I wipe them away and I just sit there.

I look up to see the sun beginning to set, so I watch with a heavy heart as the sky fades into darkness. I just sit there as I gaze at the stars that littered the night sky.

It's been awhile since I seen these beauties.

The last time I went star-gazing with was of course no other then Bucky. Everything that I did was with that man and I'm happy it was like that.

I just wish he were here with me now, but I know that's just false hope. I close my eyes and I breathe out in annoyance.

Everything right now is my fault. If I didn't get shot by that shithead, Ajax, I wouldn't be in this mess. I would have had returned back to Bucky and things would have been happy, but no I didn't.

I wipe my teary eyes as I exhale a long breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding in. I look once more up to the stars before standing up and walking back to Tony's house.

I slowly walk down the road, but the weird thing is, is that I swear I can see a figure walking on the same side that I'm on.

"Tony?" I call, but the figure keeps walking towards me. I decide to go across the street so that I'm walking on the other side, but the figure also goes on the other side with me.

I widen my eyes and I turn around and begin to walk the other direction, hoping with all my might it's just Tony messing around with me.

I look back to see the figure still walking, but the figure was even closer. I widen my eyes and without thinking I begin to run.

I try to focus on where I'm running and not the footsteps that I can hear that keep getting louder and louder behind me.

I remember that I have powers so right as I'm about to use them, I feel hands go in contact with my skin.

I let out a scream, but I'm shut up as the person twirls me around, showing me who it was.

"Clint you ass!" I hit his chest and he brings me into him for a hug. "I was worried Olivia." He sighs and I just grumble as I hug him back.

"Don't be Clint. Does Tony know that you're here?" I ask, still kind of shaken up.

Clint pulls back and nods. "Yeah and I'm sorry that I scared you." He chuckles and I just shake my head and slap his chest.

"You did, why didn't you just call out to me?" I ask as we start to walk back. "I have no idea to be honest." He shrugs and I just shake my head.

"Why are you here anyways? Didn't you have a mission or something, not that I don't want you here of course." Clint chuckles in reply and shrugs.

"I just thought I would hang out with a friend I thought died five years ago was all." He says and I smile as I wrap my arms around him as we walk.

"I missed you too Clint." I say truthfully. He wraps his arms around me back and we're like this until we get to the porch of Tony's house.

"Olivia I'm sorry that you had to see them togethe-" "It's alright Clint," I smile, but it's a little forced. "To be fair, you all thought I died, so it makes sense why he's with her."

Clint pulls me into his arms again and I couldn't help but hug him back. "I promise you, things will get better, but it'll take some time." Clint says softly causing me to grip his shoulders in reply.

"She's not here!" I look back at the house in confusion as Tony yelled this. I widen my eyes as I hear a loud crash. "Then where is she Tony?" I break away from Clint's arms and go into the house as I hear another voice.

"Olivia stop!" I ignore Clint and go around the corner to come across Bucky trying to come inside, but Tony was blocking him with the door.

"Tony?" I step back in confusion and Tony looks up to me. "Olivia?" My eyes flicker over to the door that Bucky was standing on the other side.

"Tony it's okay." I hesitantly say. "Are you sure?" He asks and I let out a shaky breath before nodding. I think I'm sure.

Tony steps away from the door and Bucky falls through, his glossy blue eyes focusing on me like I'm a ghost or something.

I notice he has a bruised eye, but I don't focus on it too much as Tony starts to talk to him.

"If you do anything to hurt-" "Tony." I sigh. He gives Bucky a glare, but he isn't even paying attention since all he could do is to stare at is me.

I look up to Tony and he gives me a small nod. He walks past me, but not before giving me a hug.

"Be careful." He mutters and I just give him a confused look. "It's Bucky." I reply back. "Just please?" Tony pushes and I roll my eyes before nodding.

"We're just going to let him-" Tony pushes Clint into the other room. I keep my eyes towards their direction as I hear a door click. I close my eyes and rub my hands over my face as I turn towards Bucky.

My eyes open wide as I feel his hands gently remove my hands from my face. I look in front of me so that I can avoid is piercing blue eyes, but it's hard to do when it's him.

My eyes flicker up and their caught by his eyes, which are teary.

I look down to our hands. His metal one was a little cold, but I can feel mine warming his up just to my skin temperature.

I shake my head as I realize that we're probably just going to be staring at each other.

So without thinking about the events that occurred this afternoon, I wrap my arms around his shoulders. He instantly lifts me up so that my legs were also wrapped around him.

I had buried by face in the crook of his neck, allowing me to smell the familiar scent of his that I had missed so much.

I widen my eyes as I feel us drop, but he just sat down on the couch.

I pull back so that I'm looking directly at his face and he has tears running down his face, causing me to wipe them away.

"Shh," I wipe away his hair that was in his face and he smiles as he grabs my hands and places them with his.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He whispers hoarsely and I look up to his eyes which are gleaming.

I smile and press my forehead against his. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't Bucky." I whisper back and he smiles in relief.

"I-I missed you Olivia." He breathes out. "I missed you too Bucky."


	12. Chapter 12

**Olivia's POV**

Slight movement caused me to stir awake. I peek open my eyes to see Bucky's jaw. I open them up fully as I see that I'm half laying on him and on the couch.

Light could be seen coming through the huge window, but it was also dark, meaning it must be early in the morning.

A smile goes across my features as I gently run my fingers through Bucky's disheveled hair, causing him to softly sigh in his sleep.

He still looks like the man I remembered all those years ago.

From his strong jawline to his messy hair, he's still the one I love. I bet if he opened up those ocean blue eyes of his, I'd melt right there.

But I can't, even though I really want to.

Last night I made sure we didn't do anything. We just sat on the couch in each others arms, not saying pretty much anything as the clock ticked by. We were just enjoying each others company and that was fine by me and I knew it was fine by him also.

Plus I was too tired of fatigue, so what were we going to do?

I shake the dirty thoughts that began to plague my mind as I think about that thought.

Curse you Wade Wilson!

That's what happens when you were kept around a man like him. That dirty minded man and did I also mentioned he cursed a lot? I'm surprised I haven't been saying a lot of curse words lately. If I have then I'm not paying attention.

I look up to Bucky's calm face and all I can think of are the happy memories which was everyday I spent with him. Except when he tried to kill Steve, Natasha, Sam, me, and almost everyone in D.C. and in the world when he was the Winter Soldier of course.

I put my head on his chest and I let in a soft smell of his scent . I want to remember the feeling of being close to him again. I know I won't be feeling this feeling anytime soon, so I better enjoy it now.

I let out a deep sigh as I close my eyes. I missed him so much. Everyday when I was in that awful place, I would only think of him and only him.

Besides Wade, Bucky was the one that let me have the will the live. I mean he was the only one I could remember.

I sometimes would scream out his name when I was being tortured, but it saddened me when I realize that I was alone. It angered me when Francis would tease me about Bucky.

One time I even managed to get a punch to the man's face, but unfortunately for me, the asshat put me in a box full of ice cold water for nearly a week without opening it.

That got me to back down.

I lift my head up as I hear Bucky let out a deep sigh. I smile as I watch his eyes flutter open, revealing those charming blue eyes of his. I smile even more as he smiles at me, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Good morning." I gently say as I run my fingers through his hair, causing him to put his hand on mine, stopping me.

I stay put in a trance as his eyes stay focused on mine. He lifts my hand to his lips and a small blush goes onto my cheeks as he softly kisses my knuckles. "Good morning." He breathes out huskily.

I blush even more at his deep and raspy morning voice. Okay his morning voice changed. True it was hot before, but damn!

Before I could do anything stupid, a computerized woman's voice speaks. "If I'm not interrupting anything, Mr. Stark has asked me to inform that he and Mr. Barton had returned to the Avengers Compound." I jump at the voice and Bucky simply chuckles at me.

"Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y. Is that it?" Bucky asks while looking up to the ceiling. "Yes that would be all." She answers back.

"Thanks." I hear Bucky say, but I just look past his shoulder to the window in the back.

A whole view of the ocean can be seen from here and it's truly breathtaking. I haven't seen it for years.

I feel Bucky shift and I look back to see that he is also looking at the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He murmurs, causing me to internally scream as he still has his morning voice.

I managed out a shaky yeah and he turns back to me. I feel his hands grip my waist. One differing from the other.

"Not as much as you though." He whispers and I couldn't help but smile and look down as my whole face turns a bright red once again.

I look up again to see him staring intensely at me and I have to fight myself so that I don't attack his lips with my own.

He's driving me insane right now. How his voice sounds to how his hair looks, like really?

I look down again and I feel him take one of his hands off from my waist. I feel his fingers lift my chin up, causing my boring brown eyes to meet his gorgeous blue ones.

"Olivia?" He whispers as he looks to my eyes and then down to my lips. "Bucky?" I reply back just as quietly as he. "Can I kiss you?" He asks and I have to refrain myself from leaning in.

As much as this will pain me, I can't kiss him.

"N-no." I stutter, leaning back and I have to look away as I see the hurt cross his handsome features.

"Why?" He asks in a whisper and I gulp, before answering.

"I can't- we can't, because it's not fair." I sigh, looking back to see that his hurt expression went to a confused one.

"Not fair, what do you mean?" He questions and I bite my lip as I look down as I fiddle with my fingers.

"It's not fair to-" I pause as I let out an inaudible sigh. "Briana." I breathe out and I look up to see that his eyes lower to the ground as well.

It's as if he totally forgot about her and it makes me guilty for her.

"I'm sorry." I sigh and I get up from his lap and I pad around the corner to the kitchen. I need something for this headache that is now beginning to form. Hopefully Tony has something that will help.

I go to a cupboard, but I find wine instead of cups or a glass, so I go from cupboard to cupboard until I finally find a glass.

I fill it up with water from the sink faucet and I take a sip and then a drink after I realize that I'm thirsty. When was the last time I had a good glass of water?

I feel his presence behind me so I finish the glass and put it in the sink. I turn around and widen my eyes as he's very close to me.

I back up against the counter as he puts both of his hands on either side of me on the counter.

I silently watch as he just stares into my eyes, making my gaze falter under his intense stare.

I just look down to the ground instead. I know that If I look back up, I'll just give in and kiss him. Damn him for making me feel like this.

"Olivia I just got you back." He begins. "What makes you think that I would go ba-" "Bucky!" I look up in bewilderment and he looks at me in surprise at my outburst.

"I know you better then that, James Buchanan Barnes!" I shake my head. "Wha-" "Just please listen to what I have to say first please." I interrupt and he nods.

Knowing I have his full attention, I let out a sigh before telling him what was wrong.

"Bucky, Briana has been there for you when you needed someone. When you thought I was dead." Bucky looks down to the ground in pain when I mentioned my "death".

I gently lift his head back up so that he's looking at me. "I'm happy that she got your mind off of me. I'm happy that she was the one to lift your spirits up." I smile softly and he smiles back.

"You need to go to her. I bet when you found out I was alive, you didn't even speak to her." I say and he looks down to the ground in what seemed like regret, which in the deep pit of my stomach, felt like knives being constantly stabbed into my heart, but that was in the deel pit of my stomach.

I would feel guilty if I kiss Bucky and I know he would too, so I'm doing us both a favor.

"What about you then?" He asks, a crestfallen look on his face as he looks at me. I simply force a smile up to him and shrug. "I'm just going to stay here." I answer.

In truth, I am going to stay here, but that will only be a couple of nights. I need to get Bucky out of my head and to go find that son of a bitch, Ajax. I'm going to kill him and it'll be the last thing that I'll do.

Bucky pulls me out of my thoughts with a gentle kiss to my forehead. I close my eyes at the warm feeling. This may be the last kiss I'll get from this man.

"I'm coming back for you Olivia."

Or not.

"What?" I ask in surprise. "Didn't you hear what I just-" "I know what you said Olivia, but do you actually think that I'll leave you? You're my doll. My one and only." A small smile comes onto my face as he gently slides his arms around me so that we were very close to each other.

"You're my Olivia and I'm your Bucky." He rests his forehead against mine and I smile as we both stare into each others eyes. "I know you want me to go back to Briana, but I don't love her as much as I love you Olivia." He says and I close my eyes in reply.

"I know she helped me, but that was only for a year. She wasn't there for those other four years." He mutters and I open my eyes and I see that his eyes are teary.

I lean back to wipe his tears away. As they're away, he grabs my hand with his and again presses a kiss to it.

"I'll go, but I'm coming back,"

"For you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Bucky's POV**

"So you came back?" I stop walking to look over to Sam, who had his arms crossed and a look of judgment clear as day on his face. "Not now Sam." I murmur in irritation as I resume walking back to my destination.

"Hold up, hold up." He quickly stops me. "Where's Olivia?" He asks and I have to refrain from rolling my eyes. I swear this man-

"Huh?" He pushes and I give him my full attention. "She's still at Tony's place-" "In Malibu?" He interjects and I simply nod. "Yes, she told me to come back to Briana." I say, guilt thick in my voice.

I know I shouldn't have walked away from her, but Olivia was alive. Is alive. I had to go to her. I had to have her in my arms again and I am so grateful that I did.

But once Olivia told me to go back for her, I didn't realize that I just pushed Briana aside.

Briana had been there for me and we had our times that I felt happy that she was there and I was even beginning to fall in love with her, but once Olivia came back, those feelings vanished.

I know Briana loves me because she told me once, but instead of replying back to her, I just kissed her. She loves me and that's why I feel guilty because I now know that I don't.

Sam has a look of astonishment. "Really? Can't believe Olivia would tell you that." He smiles and I smile back. "Yeah, she's too amazing." I mutter proudly. "Yeah well you better not hurt her or else-" "You'll kick my ass?" I finish for him and he nods.

"More like kill you, but that will be after kicking your ass." He simply says and he walks past me. I let out a sigh as I watch him walk down the hall. Looks like he'll have to get in line behind Clint and Tony and probably the rest of the team.

Sam and Olivia had a brother/sister relationship back then. I think she had that sisterly vibe with everyone around here. Except for me of course.

Olivia is the type of woman to be quiet when she comes across someone new. She wants to get to know that person on her own and once she does get to know someone, they instantly become best friends. That's one of the best things that I love about her.

I let out a long exhale and I return back to walking to my goal in this compound and that's Briana.

After finding Briana's location from an agent, I hesitantly walk towards her direction. With every step I take, guilt and reluctance are piercing me like a million of arrows. What am I even going to say to her?

Without thinking about that thought more, I'm standing right in front of Briana, who was tapping away on her tablet. "Hey B-Briana." I stutter out and her eyes instantly widened as she hears my voice.

"Bucky?" Her expression is full of surprise, probably because she couldn't believe that I was here.

"Hey," I give her a small smile as I kneel next to her. She puts the tablet on the table in front of her and she turns to me. "How is she?" Briana asks and I raise my eyebrows. "What?" I ask, me being surprised that she would ask that question.

"How's Olivia?" She says again and I still have the look of shock on my face. "Bucky, I know you went to go see her." She says, a non angry tone in her voice. It sounded like understanding. How is she not mad at me?

"She's fine, a little shaken up, but yeah she's good. Are you okay?" I ask and she simply chuckles. "Yes I am, I guess, but I need to talk to you about something." She shakily sighs and I blink in confusion as she looks to the ground.

"Yeah?" I ask and she gathers my hands in hers and gives my hands a squeeze. "Bucky I know you don't love me." She blurts out and I widen my eyes.

"I've realized it when you ran away yesterday and frankly I should've known." She chuckles, but her expression is still cascaded downwards, causing me to squeeze her hands back.

"We had a short run Bucky, but it's best that we just end things, you know?" She asks, looking up to me and I can see a gleam of a tear in the corner of her eyes. I give her a short nod and pull her into my arms.

"I actually do love you Bri, but just-" "Not that way." She finishes for me as we pull away. I give her smile, but it was thick with guilt. I look down to our hands that were interlocked and I look back up to her green eyes.

"Thank you for being there for me Briana and I'm so sorry." I breathe out. "It's alright Bucky." She gives me a small smile and I know that she no longer harvests those feelings for me anymore.

I used to see a bright sparkle in her eyes as she looked at me, but now, all I see are plain green eyes. No sparkle.

I hug her again and she chuckles. "Can we be friends then?" She questions and I pull back to give her a bewildered look.

"Of course and I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be." I say and she laughs, causing me to as well.

When we calmed down, a comfortable silence was in the air. No tension whatsoever. I can't believe that we aren't together anymore. I always had Briana there when Olivia wasn't and now I'm starting to realize that I was just using Briana.

Briana puts her hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. She gives me a smile. "You better go get her Bucky and please tell her that she doesn't have to worry anymore." She nods and I give her a smile.

"I will."


	14. Chapter 14

**Olivia's POV**

"F.r.i.d.a.y. has Bucky landed in New York yet?" I sigh, looking up to the ceiling from the couch. A heavy sweat coated my forehead and I can feel it running down my face and to my neck.

I just lay there in a sweaty mess as she replies back. "Yes, Mr. Barnes is back at the compound. He said that he is coming back tomorrow in the afternoon." I close my eyes at this. He just can't stay away can he?

"Is there anything else Miss Rose?" The computerized woman's voice asked. "No I'm good F.r.i.d.a.y." I mumble. "Tony has also mentioned that he left a suitcase full of your old clothes. He thought they might suit you." F.r.i.d.a.y. says and I lift my head up at this information.

"Thanks." I speak up towards the ceiling. "You're welcome Miss Rose." And then there is complete silence in the room. I lay my head back down on the couch in exhaustion.

I just went out again, but instead of walking, I was running. Something inside me wanted to let off steam after Bucky left for the compound, so I decided to go on a run. I think it did the trick though. I'm beat.

I ran a total of ten miles today. Five on the way and five on the way back. It was misery coming back, but I pushed through it, telling myself that I was trained and that this was no biggie.

I open my eyes as a ringing noise started to sound from the kitchen. "Shit!" I curse as I fall off of the couch.

A squeak escapes past my lips as I land on my chest, causing the air inside my lungs to momentarily disappear. I lay there as I try to breathe and I luckily got it back by the first inhale of breath.

I groan as I clumsily get up from the floor to go get the phone. Right as I'm in the doorway, the ringing stops causing curse words to fly out of my mouth as I grab the phone from the table top.

I tap the screen and it turns on. One missed call: Clint Barton. I roll my eyes and press the tab, calling Clint back. It rings one time before I hear Hawks voice.

"Why didn't you pick up. I was about to fly over there." I snicker at his worrying and walk back to the other room. "Sorry dad." I mutter, making sure to put the emphasis on dad. "Haha." He mocks back.

I shake my head and I notice a mug on the counter. I go to it and I noticed it was full of coffee. Did I make this? I think I did. I shrug and take a drink of it before replying back to Clint.

"Sorry, but I was trying to get up from the ground. I jumped when I heard the loud ringing and I fell off the couch." I mutter and I immediately hear Clint laughing.

I scoff into the phone, but a small smile remains on my face as I hear his laugh. I haven't heard his laugh in awhile. It reminds me of the old days.

"Still the clumsy Olivia huh?" He chuckles, getting himself back together. "Yeah." I chuckle as I make my way back to the living room where the couch was. I put the coffee mug on the coffee table and I flop back onto the couch.

"Tony wanted me to remind you that he left a suitcase full of your clothes. He didn't know if F.r.i.d.a.y. told you yet." Clint says. "Yeah, she told me. I haven't looked through it yet." I say, looking over to the stairs that led up to Tony's room.

"Alright, I was just calling to see how you were doing." I smile at this. "Thanks Clint." I speak softly. "No problem Olivia." He replies back. "Bye." I say and he says it too and we both hang up.

I get up from the couch while taking the phone with me and I walk over to the stairs. I get to the top and I turn a corner until I'm sure that I'm at Tony's bedroom.

I open the door and I flick the lights on and I look around the room with raised eyebrows, but then I lower them as I realize he's supposed to have a room this big. He's a millionaire for Pete's sake.

I walk across the vast room towards his closet and I stop in front of it. I open it and widen my eyes as its a walk-in closet. "Of course it is." I mumble to myself as I scan the ground for my suitcase.

I see it and I walk in. I take it and pull it out of the closet. I shut the doors and I drag my suitcase towards the bed.

I open it up and I smile as I find my old clothes and some of Bucky's as well. They were all neatly folded and packed. "Thanks Tony." I smile as I go through it.

I find a matching set of white and black underwear and a bra that says Calvin Klein at the hem. A blush comes onto my face as I remember wearing this set, but that memory will be told another time.

I pull out one of Bucky's t-shirts and some shorts. I guess I'll just wear these for today since I don't feel like going anywhere today.

I look around the room and I see another door that I'm guessing is his bathroom. I shrug and quickly walk towards it with my clothes and the phone that they left me.

After showering and getting clean, I fill the tub up with hot/warm water. Bubbles begin to foam around the edges and the center of the tub as it rises.

I turn the water off as it was almost to the top and I get in. I settle down into the water and a long sigh escapes me as I feel the hot water soothe my wounds that I've gotten from the warehouse.

Bucky sure does have a punch and especially with that metal arm and hand of his. Damn it sucks to be the one that gets punch by it.

I let out another sigh as I relax in the water. I slowly close my eyes for a minute, but when I open them I find the bath cold of water and my body shivering from it. I widen my eyes as I sit up.

"What the fuck?" I mutter as I look around. My eyes catch the window and I had to do a double take as I saw that the sun had gone down. "Shit!" I exclaim as I reach over the tub for the phone.

I grab it and tap the screen. 17 missed calls. 21 messages. The notification read. I open the tab and most of them were from Bucky and some were from Tony, Clint, Steve, and Natasha.

"Damn guys I just fell asleep, but thanks for checking up on me I guess." I murmur under my breath. "F.r.i.d.a.y. how long have I been asleep?" I ask, looking up towards the ceiling.

No answer.

"F.r.i.d.a.y.?" I ask again and still no answer. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. What is going on with her? I get up from the tub, but stop in motion as I feel like jello. Okay what's going on with me?

I step onto the ground and I look at my feet in confusion. Why am I seeing four? I tap the screen on the phone and I tap on the first name that popped up on the contact list.

It rang for a few minutes before he finally picked up. "Olivia, hey we've been trying to get ahold of you all day. Are you okay?" He voice instantly soothes me and I shake my head before tiredly replying back. "Not too good Buck. I feel funny." I slur.

"Where are you?" He says. His voice sounded far away now and I have to blink so that I would stay awake. "At Tony's. Where else?" I murmur.

"Olivia, F.r.i.d.a.y. hasn't been responding. So we're less than an hour away. We were afraid you left." I nod and mutter that I was here.

"Please hang on Olivia." His voice sounded pleading. "Just please hurry. I don't know what's up with me." I say as I shakily stand up.

I let out a yelp and I fall to the ground. I hear the phone break into pieces next to me.

I lift my head up from the tiles from underneath me to the phone that literally did look destroyed.

With wobbly legs I get up from the ground and shakily walk over to the counter that has my clothes on it. I don't want to be buck ass naked while they get here.

With tired and sore limbs that I still don't know what from, I get dressed. I leave my hair in its wet and curly locks and I leave the bathroom, me forgetting about the phone that was laying in broken pieces.

My breathing came out hoarse as my vision began to blur. "Not now." I mutter as I fall to my knees.

I hear multiple footsteps coming up the stairs and I sigh in relief as its just the team. "Guys," I slur out as I look up as the door opened.

My breath catches in my throat as I see that it isn't my team.

It's Francis and behind him is Angel. They were both grinning at me from the doorway.

"Olivia. Olivia. Olivia." Francis drawled out, mocking a dissapointed tone. "You should've known that coffee wasn't yours. Why did you drink it?" Francis chuckles.

I shake my head as I look back down to the ground. I'm just imagining them. They're not here. They can't be.

I feel fingers lift my chin up and I widen my eyes as I actually see Francis's face.

"Oh we're here, but you won't be." That's the last thing I hear before falling into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bucky's POV**

"Olivia?" I call into the phone as I hear a thud and a small yelp. "Olivia?" I say again, but I only hear a small groan. "She's not feeling good. I think she fell." I tell Steve, who nods besides me

As soon as we found out that F.r.i.d.a.y. hasn't been responding, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and I ran towards the quinjet and quickly took off towards Malibu. We got even more worried when Olivia wouldn't pick up her cell.

"Can we go any faster?" Steve asks. "Unless we crash. No, but I'll try." Tony huffs, pushing the jet to go faster. "Hold on." Tony calls back towards us and I just sit back down. "Shhh," I shush as I hear sounds in the background.

I hear Olivia let out a sigh and then I hear shuffling. I hear the opening of a door and more shuffling. She must have left the phone still on, but I'm relieved that she's okay though.

I hear other sounds and I put the phone closer to my ear so that I can hear it more easily. Were those footsteps? I widen my eyes as I hear Olivia let out a gasp.

"Olivia. Olivia. Olivia." I narrow my eyes in anger as I hear who that voice belongs to.

"Ajax." I murmur dangerously and I feel all eyes on me as I said this.

Before I could crush the phone in my hand, Natasha quickly snatches it away from me and tosses it to Steve.

I give her a look, but she motions over to Steve, who I glare up to. "Shit, it is him. He has Olivia." He says and I squeeze my eyes shut.

I had to leave her. I left her. I left her by herself. I should've known that something like this would've happened.

"Hey, get yourself together man." I feel a sharp slap against my face and I quickly retaliate by punching back the person who slapped me, but my arm was caught by Steve.

"Clint!" He warns and Clint quickly steps away with his hands raised. "I was trying to get his mind off of her." He mutters as he sits back down next to Natasha.

"What do we do Cap?" Natasha asks and Steve looks around. "The only thing we can do. We get back Olivia and we get this Ajax once and for all."

"Less than thirty-seven minutes until we get there." Tony mutters and I shake my head. I lean over while resting my elbows on my knees as I put my face in my hands. "I shouldn't have left her." I murmur to myself.

A ringing noise causes me to look up. Steve looks down to his phone and mutters that its Sam and I roll my eyes and put my face back into my hands.

"What is it Sam?" Steve questions. _"There's something going on at the decommissioned helicarrier. Do you want us to go check it out?"_ "Yes, but lay low until we get back. I have a sketchy feeling." Steve replies and I don't listen anymore as I drift off.

My mind only set on one person.

Olivia Rose.

I feel a nudge to my shoulder and I look to see Natasha giving me a small smile.

After all those years of me trying to kill her, me the Winter Soldier of course, she forgave me. We've been friends for awhile now and I'm glad that she is.

"She's gonna be fine, Buck." She reassures and I give her a small nod.

"I hope."


	16. Chapter 16

**Olivia's POV**

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is a blurred figure standing in front of me. I squeeze my eyes shut and I reopen them to see a less blurry figure and it was no other than Francis.

"Why hello sweetheart. You're awake." He smiles and I just sit there with my eyes narrowed at him. "Why so hostile?" He asks, a smirk on his face and I just roll my eyes.

"You should know the damn reason why I'm so _hostile_." I mock his accent and he simply smiles. I glare at him as feel my powers course through me.

I was about to turn invisible, but I feel a very painful shock go through me. I scream as I feel the shock jabbing in my head and down to my jaw.

My breathing comes out in heavy pants as it stops. I look to my side to see wires running to a power generator and up to my head. I look down to see my wrists restrained to the chair and I could also feel my legs restrained as well.

"What the fuck!" I exclaim while glaring daggers at Francis. "Yeah I would've warned you, but it's just amusing seeing you get tortured." He chuckles and I just spit at his face.

It lands on his shirt and I smile as he looks down to it. "That's disgusting." He murmurs, but then he smiles at me, causing me to look at him in confusion.

"Usually when people get spit on, they don't smile." I say as he walks over to me. "Well I'm not like most people." He mutters as he reaches his hand out.

He pushes a button next to me that was connected to the wire sticking that was to my head and I feel another shock, erupting a painful scream to escape me.

"Fucking asshole." I breathe as it subsides. "Listen up Olivia," he roughly brings my face towards his.

"Whenever you piss me off, I will send an electric shock to course through your head. Since you pissed me off when you escaped with the Avengers, I will put the electricity on for a good minute, how does that sound?" He asks, while smirking.

"I didn't escape with the Avengers dipshit, they rescued me." I correct him and he shakes his head as he presses the button again, causing me to scream.

"No you left _dipshit_." He mocks as he releases the button. "That wasn't what you were supposed to do, now was it?" He asks and I shake my head. "See correct answer." He smiles and I just glare at him.

I look around and I notice a beautiful woman sitting in a chair several feet away from me. "Ah, I see you noticed Vanessa huh?" He says while standing up.

"Vanessa?" I question as the name sounded familiar. "Yep Vanessa as in Wade Wilson's girlfriend." He smirks and I glare at the bastard. "Let her go Ajax. Why do you need her? Wade is already dead." I scoff.

"Oh you haven't seen the man in the red suit?" He questions and I just look at him in confusion. "I only know one man with a red suit dumbass." I say, referring to Tony. He makes a tsking noise before pushing the button again.

I let out another scream and he slaps me in the face. "I told you not to piss me off or else I'll keep pushing the button. How about I raise the time up huh?" He says and I just smile. "Okay Francis, you win."

He narrows his eyes and pushes the button. I put my head back against the chair as this one was a bit longer than the others.

"O-Okay Ajax!" I yell and he smiles before nodding, releasing the button. I bring my head over the arm of the chair and spit out blood.

"As I was saying, there's another man with a red suit. He goes by the name of Deadpool." I nod, but I'm still confused.

"What does this Deadpool have to do with Vanessa?" I breathe out heavily. "Wade died...didn't he?" I question and Ajax shrugs.

"I thought he died too love, but he's very much alive." I widen my eyes and look down. He's alive. I can't believe he's alive.

"That's great!" I smile, but it falters as I see Ajax has his hand raised above the button. "Wrong again Olivia." He mutters and he brings his hand down on the button, causing another painful shock to go through my head.

I cry out in pain as he keeps it even longer. "Wade is alive Olivia, but you won't care when you will kill him." He says as the shock continues.

I scream out Ajax's name and he stops the torment. A tear runs down my eye as I try to get my senses back. Damn him.

"I'm going to wipe your memory again, but this time I'm going to make sure it's permanent. Can't have any more witches get your memory back can I?" He chuckles and I just look at him.

"Why are you like this?" I murmur. "I don't know Olivia, I don't know." He smiles sheepishly at me and I just narrow my eyes. Ajax stands up and steps out of the room while calling for somebody.

I hear a soft groan come from the woman and I flicker my eyes over to her direction. "Where am I?" I hear her softly say.

"You're in a warehouse and judging by the looks of it, we're somewhere in New York City." I mutter, looking up to the small window in the ceiling.

"Who are you?" She asks as she sits up, but I see her face contort into pain as she puts her hand on the side of her head. "Hey, hey, take it easy. That bitch has a mean swing." I say, referring to Angel. She does have a swing and she is a bitch.

"Yes, she does." She grimaces as she looks at me. Her eyes widen as she sees the restraints. "Oh my god," she quickly gets up and walks over to me and I smile in appreciation as she starts to take the restraints off of me.

"Thanks," I murmur as my wrists were freed. "No problem," She pauses for my name and I smile. "Olivia." I answer her as I take the restraints off of my ankles. "I'm Vanessa." She says and I nod.

"Yeah I know, I knew your boyfriend Wade. He talked about you a lot." I yank the wires that were connected to my head and I grimace at the pain that was still there from the shocking.

"How?" She asks and I give her tight lipped smile. "Lets just say, we were tortured together." I shrug and I get up from the chair to instantly fall down.

"Olivia!" I hear Vanessa exclaim, but I swiftly put a finger to my lips. She widens her eyes before nodding. She helps me up and we slowly both walk towards the door.

I stop us and I bring her behind me as I open the door. This is Wade's girl. I'm not going to let anything happen to her as long as I'm up and running.

I turn invisible and I hear Vanessa gasp as I peek my head out the door. I look back to see Vanessa nowhere in sight and I look around in confusion.

"Vanessa?" I call out quietly, but I can still feel her hand in mine. I look down to see nothing there, but I can still feel it.

"I'm right here, where are you and how did you do that?" I hear her ask. I smile as I turn back to being visible and I see her reappear too. We both jump back in shock.

"Whoa," I say in astonishment. "I didn't know I can do that." I smile as I look down to my hands. "I didn't know you could do that in general." Vanessa says looking at me with a surprised look.

"Yeah, well that bitch Ajax is the one who turned me into this." I scoff and I grab Vanessa's hand. "Maybe we might get out of here after all." I smile and she nods, before letting out a shaky sigh.

I feel myself turn and I look down to see that I wasn't there. I look to my right for Vanessa, but she also isn't there.

"You okay?" I ask as I hear her heavy breathing. "Yeah, just trying to believe that this is real is all." I hear her breathe out and I smile."You'll get used to it, come on." I tug her behind me as we walk towards the door.

I stop as I sense someone walking. I quickly pull Vanessa with me towards the wall as the person comes closer. I wait for a minute and I relax a little as the person just walks past the door.

We exit the room quietly or as quietly as we could since there was a small click each step Vanessa made as we walked. Last I saw, she's wearing boots that had heels. Me on the other hand, I have nothing but my bare feet.

I stop us as I sense another figure coming around the corner. This time though, there were three people. I narrow my eyes as I see Ajax, Angel, and another person that I couldn't quite see since he or she was behind Ajax.

I pull Vanessa's hand and we quietly continue as they pass us. I keep my eyes in front of me, but I couldn't help flicker my gaze to the third person.

My eyes met blue ones and I couldn't help but drop open my mouth open as her eyes widened. "They're escaping!" She yells and she quickly starts to run towards us.

"That's our cue!" I exclaim as I tug Vanessa with me into running. We sprint down the hall, but I hear a gun go off.

I push Vanessa towards the ground and right as I'm about to drop too, I feel an excruciating pain in my shoulder. I fall besides Vanessa and I turn visible again.

"Good job Briana." I hear Ajax say and I see his face in my sight. I hold onto my shoulder in pain as I scowl at the three above me.

I keep my gaze hooked on Briana as she lowers her face towards mine. "Didn't see that coming now did you Olivia?" She smiles wickedly and I only narrow my eyes at her.

"Your time just went up in the chair." Ajax mutters as he grabs Vanessa from the floor. "How about you huh? Do you want to be in the chair too?" He grin at her and with all my strength that I could muster, I swiftly kick my legs from under his and falls on his back.

I hear a cock of a gun and I look up to see Briana holding the gun towards my face. My eyes go over to Ajax who is getting up. "Now you have five minutes Olivia." Ajax kicks my shoulder and I bite my lip in pain as a scream almost comes out of my mouth.

I'm not going to scream in front of these three morons. Especially in front of Briana. In no way in hell am I going to let her have that privilege of hearing me get tortured.

"Okay that's enough here. Angel." Ajax motions down to me and she nods. She smirks as she grabs my shirt collar.

I hit her hand as she lifts me up, but it doesn't budge as she brings her other hand down that was locked in a fist down towards my face, knocking me unconscious once again.

 **Happy Birthday America and Steve Rogers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Steve's POV**

"They're not here!" Bucky yells from upstairs. "Maybe they went back to New York, come on Bucky!" I call from the bottom of the stairs.

We landed a few minutes ago and so far, we haven't found Olivia or Ajax anywhere. I know every second, Bucky keeps getting angry and angry at himself because of this.

"Clint, Nat. Let's go." Tony motions at the door towards them. They give me a short nod and disappear out the door. Tony turns around and I give him a nod. Tony nods back and walks out of the house.

"Buck, come on. We need to leave." I call again. I was about to go up the stairs, but I stop as Bucky came into view.

His shoulders were low and he had a look of distress on his face as he walks down the stairs. "It's my fault Steve." Bucky quietly mutters as he descends the stairs.

"It's not Bucky. All of us didn't know." I notice Bucky's red stained eyes as he stops in front of me. "Buck-" "Enough with the chitchat, come on." Bucky motions for me to go and I sigh before turning around and walking over to the door.

As we're out of Tony's house, Bucky and I walk towards the quinjet. We get inside and after the doors are closed, Tony takes off towards New York.

"Hopefully Olivia is there." Tony quietly mutters to me and I nod, looking back to Bucky, who had his head in his hands.

About three hours later, my phone rings. I see that it's Sam and I answer it. "What's going on over there Sam?" I ask and he informs me that it was quiet and he hasn't seen anybody.

"Well stay on alert. We don't know what could happen." I say and he says okay and we both hang up.

"That Sam?" Tony asks. "Yeah, he and Wanda are at the old decommissioned site. Sam said there was activity there, buts it quiet now." I tell him with a slight sigh at the end.

"What if that's where Ajax is?" Tony says with a slight question in his tone. "Maybe, but he could be anywhere." I reply back. "Yeah true." Tony nods and we stay silent for the remainder of the flight.

As we fly over New York City, my phone rings again. "Yes Sam?" I ask. "Uh, there is a giant metal man, a guy in a red suit, and a girl walking into the site. What do we do?" He questions. "Stay put, we'll be there in a sec." I hang up and I turn to Tony.

"Go to the decommissioned site, I think we need to be there." I tell him. "Can do Cap." He says and I have to hang onto the bar above as the jet tilts to the direction.

"Any particular reason why we're flying away from the compound?" Clint asks and I look back. "If it's the giant metal man Sam told me about that I know, we need to be there and I have a feeling about this." I say.

"Is it good?" Nat questions and I shake my head. "Suit up, we land in a few." I order and Clint and Natasha nods as they go to the back.

I look over to Bucky and I only see that he is still in the position as before. I sigh and make my way towards him and sit besides him.

"Buck-" I stop as he suddenly glares at me. "You'd rather go to a place you feel sketchy about than look for Olivia?" He seethes. "Listen to me-" "No I won't Steve." He stands up.

"I'll go, but after this I'm going on my own. You people are useless." I have to refrain myself from saying anything as he walks to the back of the jet.

"Ouch." I hear Tony remark from the front.

"Year, ouch." I sigh as I watch Bucky disappear.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I decided to write this chapter in 3rd person. I can't really word it as one of the characters POV.**

 **If you haven't seen Deadpool then SPOILERS! END THIS FANFIC OR GO WATCH THE MOVIE. :)**

 **Plus, sorry for the long wait. I promise that I will update sooner in the future. :3**

"Here Legolas, take the controls." Tony snickers as he heads to the back to suit up. Clint rolls his eyes and sits in the seat Tony was just in. "Be lucky he's a badass elf, Stark." Clint mutters as he lands the quinjet just outside from the site.

"Who are they?" Clint asks Steve as they see three other people next to Sam and Wanda. "We're about to find out." Steve answers and he pushes a button to open the back for them to exit.

The five Avengers walk out of the jet and they stop in front of the five people or four and another being.

"Guys this is Colossus." Sam introduces the giant metal man who nods towards them and Steve nods back. Steve has seen Colossus before while meeting up with the X-Men once.

Sam points to a girl who was typing away on her phone. "This is Negasonic Teenage Warhead." Sam says. "That's a mouthful." Tony mutters and the guy in the red suit speaks up. "Well who has their name as Iron Man?" He asks. "I do." Tony simply replies.

"Who are you?" Tony asks mockingly. "I'm Deadpool." He answers in the same tone as Tony. "Deadpool?" Tony snickers and Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Enough of this. Where's Ajax?" He looks at Deadpool and he turns his head towards Bucky. "Francis is up there." He points up towards an old helicarrier and the Avengers look up.

Above they could see his figure and Bucky's blood began to boil at the sight of him. "Sam fly me up there so I can kill him!" He growls, taking a step towards Sam.

Steve quickly puts an arm out, causing Bucky to come to a stop. He glares over at Steve, but Steve only glares back. "Not yet Bucky! If we attack now, we don't know what he'd do to Olivia." Steve huffs.

Bucky grunts in irritation and steps back. He knows he's right. He shouldn't be thinking like this. All angry and such, but he can't help it. He just wants Olivia back more than anything right now.

"Wait Bucky?" Deadpool looks down and begins to tap his foot on the pavement as if trying to think. The others look at him for an explanation. "You're Olivia's boyfriend?" He finally asks and Bucky looks at him in confusion. "Yeah, how do you know that?" Bucky drawls out.

"Wait, he said Francis. Olivia said that back at the compound." Natasha points out and Steve looks at Deadpool. "You're Wade Wilson?" Steve questions. "Yeah, I'm Wade and she's alive?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah she's alive, but she got recaptured by Ajax and we're here to rescue her." Tony explains. Bucky looks back to Deadpool. "You knew her?" He asks.

"Yeah, I used to know Olivia. We were, well lets just say we were torture buddies." He shrugs and Bucky lowers his gaze as he hears this.

He hates that his love of his life was tortured. If only he went with her that day of her mission, they wouldn't be in this situation.

"You're after Ajax too, why?" Sam asks and Deadpool sighs. "He has my girl, but now that I know he has Olivia, I'm going to make sure to cut off his balls and shove them-"

"Wade! There is child present!" Colossus shouts, causing the Avengers to hear his Russian accent. Wade simply flips him off, causing Clint and Tony to snicker.

"Without anymore interruptions, we're just going to go and kill him now." Wade motions to Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"Again, cue the music." Wade looks at nothing in particular and the Avengers watch as they walk towards the old and abandoned helicarrier.

"They look awesome." Everybody turns towards Clint and he looks at them back. "What? They are." He shrugs. "We're more awesome though." Tony narrows his eyes at Clint and Steve rolls his eyes. "Okay everybody pay attention." He orders.

After going through on what they need to do, they split apart. Steve nods over to Bucky and he responds back with a nod too. They both walk after the three who stopped halfway.

As Steve and Bucky neared them, they could hear Wade. "Superhero landing. She's gonna do a superhero landing, wait for it!" Wade excitedly says. The two men follow their gaze and they see a woman falling towards the ground and landing much like how a superhero would land like.

"Superhero landing! You know, that's really hard on your knees. Totally impractical, they all do it." Wade says and Bucky and Steve ignore him as they see the woman walking towards them. Steve was about to talk to her, but Wade interrupts him.

"You're a lovely lady but I'm saving myself for Francis. That's why I brought him." Wade says as Colossus walks towards the woman. He takes out a pair of handcuffs. "I'd prefer not to hit a woman, so please-" Colossus doesn't finish that sentence as the woman punches him.

Bucky, Steve, and Wade both duck down as he fly's over them and lands on the gravel face first. "I mean, that's why I brought her?" Wade says surprisingly while pointing at Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who was on her phone. Steve and Bucky just look at each other in disbelief.

"Oh no. Finish your tweet." Wade says sarcastically as Negasonic keeps typing away. Her other hand was raised, silently saying just wait a minute. "Just give us a second. Here you go. Hash tag it." Wade says as Negasonic throws her phone over shoulder. "Go get her, tiger."

Negasonic begins to run and as she does, fire grows all around her and it explodes as she runs into the woman, causing her to be thrown all the way into a crate. Wade, Steve, and Bucky step back in surprise.

"I so pity the dude who pressures her into prom sex." Wade murmurs and Bucky could hear Clint snicker at this into his comm.

"Alright then. Fire!" They hear the woman order and Bucky widens his eyes as he now just saw the men with guns. He was to busy paying attention to Wade.

They began firing and Steve jumps in front of Bucky with his shield, shielding them from the rain of bullets. Steve sees Wade push Negasonic behind an old car and he nods. She is just a child after all.

"Guys go!" Steve yells in his comm. Bucky begins to fire his rifle at the men as Steve guides them behind another abandoned car across from Wade and Negasonic's.

Bucky ducks as he reloads and as he does this, he hears the whooshing of Tony and Sam's suits in the sky. He looks up and sees them firing down towards the men with their weapons.

Bucky looks towards his left and sees Colossus pick up a very big tire and chucks it at the men. Bucky nods at this and gets back into action.

While Bucky was shooting, he could see red magic going through the men. He looks around and sees Wanda by a crate. She was waving her arms and hands around as she picked the men off one by one. His attention flickers over to his left as he hears Wade and Colossus.

"Finish fucking her the fuck off!" Wade yells as Colossus walks towards the woman who had punched him. The bullets just bounced off of him as he walked. "Language, please." Colossus replies. "Suck a cock!" Wade shouts back.

Bucky scoffs as he reloads again. "How are we going to get up there?" Bucky asks. "Leave that to me!" Tony shouts in the comm and suddenly Steve and Bucky are both being picked up.

"Damn Bucky how much do you weigh?" Sam yells as he flys him up towards the top of the helicarrier. Steve was being carried by Tony besides them. "Shut the hell up Sam!" Bucky shouts as he shoots the men below them.

Sam drops Bucky on top of the helicarrier and gets back to the battle raging below. Tony also drops Steve, but also lands besides him. "I'd rather help you two with Ajax. He hurt Olivia and I need a few punches in myself." Tony mutters and Steve nods.

"Make sure to add in some for myself!" They hear Clint shout from their comms. "Will do Legolas." Bucky mutters back into the comm and Clint rolls his eyes as he shoots his arrows from below. Tony snickers inside his suit and Steve motions for them to follow him.

The three advance towards Ajax who was waiting besides a woman who was struggling to escape. Bucky raises his rifle up and aims it at Ajax's head as they keep walking. Tony also keeps one of his arms up, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Let her go Ajax." Steve says and Ajax smirks. "Now why would I do that Captain America?" He mocks. "Where's Olivia!" Bucky growls and Ajax smirks even more.

"You must be the famous Bucky. Heard your name a lot of times. Especially when we were shocking the hell out of Olivia with electricity. She was yelling out Bucky, oh Bucky, save me!"

This causes Bucky to almost shoot Ajax, but doesn't as he sees Briana walk out of a door. She wasn't the one his eyes were focused on though. It was the woman that was following her.

It was Olivia.


	19. Chapter 19

"Olivia?" Bucky takes a steps towards her, but stops as he hears a cock of a gun. He narrows his eyes as he sees Briana aiming her gun at him.

"Should've known you were a snake." Tony says in disgust and Briana simply smirks at him. "Olivia?" Bucky questions again, but she just stands there with an icy look in her eyes as she looks at Bucky blankly. "What did you do to her?" Steve asks in anger as he sees this.

"What I did before." Ajax says as if it's the obvious thing in the world. "I erased all of her memories and now she is under my command." He smiles.

If looks could kill, Ajax would be dead by now. Bucky was pissed. So was Steve and Tony, but Bucky was seething.

Bucky almost pulls the trigger to his gun, but he hears an unmanly shout coming from over the edge of the helicarrier. He hears a grunt and loud huffing. They all look to see Deadpool pulling himself up onto the helicarrier.

Bucky rolls his eyes and looks back to Ajax who was forcing the woman who was struggling earlier, into a glass covered box thing. Bucky didn't really know what it was.

"Motherfucker shoulda worn his brown pants." Bucky looks over to Wade in confusion. He is the most strangest man, next to Sam of course, he has ever met.

"You were right, beautiful. Red really is my color." Wade shouts across to the woman and Bucky raises his eyebrows at this. So she must be his girl. Looks like they both have something to fight for.

"Wade?" The woman says questioningly. "Don't worry, baby. I'mma get you outta that shitbox." Wade promises.

As they talk, Steve could hear the gunfire twiddling down to a few shots below. "Natasha, come in." Steve calls into his comm as Ajax and Wade talked.

"I'm here Cap." She answers, followed by a couple of gunshots from below. "You think you could get to the quinjet?"

"I think we might need the fire power up here pretty soon." Steve mutters quietly as he looks back to Ajax who unfortunately turns on the machine that entrapped Wade's girlfriend.

It looks like he turned the air off for her as she tries to breathe. "We'll be there in five!" Natasha yells and he hears an explosion sound off below.

Bucky glares over towards Briana who was grinning from ear to ear. He should've known something was up with her from the start. He was just too blind to see it. Too blind of feeling the heartache of losing Olivia.

But Olivia's back now and she isn't the same anymore. Bucky hopes that Wanda can fix this again. He knew she was the one that got her memories back. She was the one who did the same for him too after all.

"Olivia." Ajax orders and she looks at him with a blank face. "Kill them. Kill them all, but leave Wade for me." He smirks as he unsheathed two axe's.

Bucky looks at Olivia with surprise as she simply nods and looks at Steve who was closer to her. She suddenly turns invisible and Bucky and Tony both widen their eyes as they see Steve drop towards the ground. "Steve!" Bucky shouts, but he's thrown backwards.

As Wade and Ajax battled, Briana begins to shoot her gun at Tony. "Get her." Bucky croaks and Tony nods and begins shooting back towards Briana, who quickly dodges his shots.

Bucky groans as he stands back up, but only to drop back down from a punch to the gut and face. His eyes widen as he feels himself being lifted up into the air.

He looks around and he could faintly see Olivia's shadow. "I'm sorry!" Bucky grunts as he kicks hard at where she's at. He drops to the ground as Olivia reappears while stumbling back.

She lands on her back and Bucky stands up while grimacing from his injuries he just received.

Olivia, with unnatural speed, stands back up and races towards Bucky. He quickly sidesteps her and she runs past him.

She almost falls off the helicarrier, but doesn't as she's grabbed by Bucky. He twirls her around and pushes her away from the edge.

Olivia begins to punch and kick at Bucky, but he dodges them. "Olivia, it's me Bucky!" He shouts, but is again punched in the gut. Olivia uses Natasha's signature move on him and Bucky is on the ground in a instant.

Olivia straddles Bucky's waist and suddenly pulls a knife out from her boot. Bucky widens his eyes as she brings it down towards Bucky's chest, but he quickly catches her wrists.

They struggle for control over the knife. Bucky grunts as the knife gets dangerously close towards his chest. He knows that they must have done something to her powers. She wasn't this strong before.

"Olivia! Don't-" Bucky hears Tony yell, but he is silenced by gunshots. Bucky focuses back towards Olivia who almost has the knife in Bucky's chest.

"Doll-" Olivia's grasp faltered and Bucky could see confusion spread across Olivia's stony expression. Bucky notices this and a plan quickly begins to form in his head, but first he needs to get rid of the weapon.

Bucky snatches the knife out of Olivia's hands. She goes to get it, but Bucky had already thrown it over the edge. She growls and pulls out another knife from her other boot.

As she pulls her arm back to stab Bucky, he interrupts her with words he last said to her before she left for that mission years ago.

 _"Come back to me darling."_

Olivia drops the knife as she hears those words. She looks down towards Bucky in confusion. Memories began to flood back towards her mind in waves as she keeps staring at Bucky.

She remembers when they first saw each other. Her heart begins to beat rapidly as she recalls what she felt like when she first laid her eyes on the man below her.

She remembers when they became friends, when they both told each other their feelings for another, their first kiss, the dates, the words of sweet nothings being whispered into each others ears.

When he first told her his enlistment. She was so mad, but she was also proud. She even remembers when he became Sergent.

His death.

Olivia shakes her head as she quickly gets off of him. Why is she feeling like this? Why is she all of a sudden getting these memories? Especially of the man in front of her?

Bucky gets up from the ground and looks at Olivia in wonder. She was looking at the ground in confusion. Memories and memories were pouring into her brain.

"Olivia, look at me." Bucky shakily says as he slowly moves closer to her. He doesn't know what's happening, but he hopes she remembers. If not, then he doesn't know what he'd do if she doesn't.

Olivia looks up at Bucky as he stands in front of her. Her heart was beating very fast now. She was surprised he couldn't hear it. He slides his hands into hers and she looks down to them.

"Olivia do you remember me?" Bucky asks, but before Olivia could answer, a big explosion explodes.

They begin tilt to the side and Olivia and Bucky both let out a shout as they fall towards the ground. Bucky quickly pulls Olivia into his arms and rolls to the side, but not quick enough as a crate hits Olivia in the head.

Knocking her unconscious.

"Olivia?" Bucky eyes widen as he sees the blood coming from the side of her head. Movement from the fallen Captain catches Bucky's attention. He helplessly watches as Steve unconsciously slides towards the edge.

"Steve!" Bucky yells in panic as Steve falls over the side. Tears began to form in Bucky's eyes as he keeps staring at the spot Steve was just at. Just as he was about to turn back to the pipe, a loud whooshing noise catches his attention.

His eyes widens and he smiles as he sees Tony. He was carrying Steve as he flies. "Yeah Tony!" Bucky yells, but his joy comes shorthanded as the pipe all of a sudden breaks.

Bucky and Olivia who was still unconscious, began to slide down towards the edge. Bucky quickly slams his metal hand into the helicarrier, causing them to immediately stop.

"Nat, you there!" Bucky calls into his comm and he lifts Olivia up towards him. "Yeah, where are you Barnes?" Natasha calls and he looks up as he sees the quinjet above them. "Never mind, Sam you see them?" Natasha questions and Bucky sees the back of the jet opening. "I see them!"

Before Sam could fly down to get them, Bucky's hand loosened from its hold and they suddenly fall over the edge.

 **A/N: This is unedited, so I'm going to go through it in the future and all the chapters before this. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry peeps...:3**

Bucky thought it was going to be the end of his life.

Falling off of a moving object once again, but something was much different this time.

The different thing was, he had the love of his life in his arms.

Olivia.

Bucky didn't want her to die. He just got her back. Bucky wanted to tell her so many things. That he missed her. That he cried for her.

That he loved her.

Sadly though, that won't be happening.

Bucky holds onto Olivia tight and closes his eyes, to brace for impact.

The fall ended up being short, causing Bucky to let a breath out as he lands on something. He peeks his eyes open and notices that they weren't on the ground. He looks around to see they were in the air and he hears a tap. Bucky turns his head and widens his eyes as he sees Clint waving at them.

"What the hell?" He yells as he looks around.

They landed on the front of the quinjet!

"Thank God!" Bucky sighs as he drops his head back. He feels movement from the woman in his arms and he looks down to see Olivia blinking awake.

"Hey, are you okay Olivia?" Bucky asks as he sits up with Olivia. "Yeah just my head is killing me." She mutters as she puts her hand on it.

"Bucky?" She murmurs as she looks up towards Bucky in confusion. "Yeah?" He murmurs back as he sees her surprised expression. "I just-" she shakes her as she looks down, but her eyes catches on the thing they're on.

"What happened?" Olivia questions as she looks around. Bucky chuckles at this and Olivia looks over at his face and smiles as she sees the crinkles by his eyes. It's like she hasn't it in centuries.

"Well you kicked my ass, I said these words that triggered you back to yourself, the helicarrier dropped, you got knocked out by the side of a crate, we fell off of the helicarrier, and now we're here." Bucky takes a breath and Olivia's eyes widen.

Before Olivia could say anything, Natasha lands the jet on the ground. Bucky is quick to jump off and he raises his arms up for Olivia.

A small smile places on her lips as she pulls her legs over the side and hops off. Bucky catches her and places her on the ground with a smile.

"Come on Olivia, let's get back to the compound." Bucky begins to lead her towards the back of the jet, but Olivia stops him.

"I'm not going. I still have to do something first." Olivia gently removes his arm off of her and walks towards the wreckage of the helicarrier.

"Hey whoa, Olivia stop." Bucky grabs her wrist and she turns towards him. "Ajax is still alive isn't he?" She asks and he sighs, avoiding her gaze. "Answer me Buck." She urges.

"I don't know. Last I saw, he had fell off the helicarrier too. He was about to kill Wade, but luckily an explosion had-" Olivia quickly interrupts him. "Wait, hold on for a minute." She blurts out.

"Wade. Do you mean the Wade Wilson?" Olivia asks and Bucky looks at her in confusion before nodding. "Yeah he-" He didn't finish that sentence as Olivia turns invisible.

"Damn it Olivia!" He yells, but she had quickly used her enhanced speed and raced for any sign of that filth Ajax.

Instead of going after Olivia, Bucky runs around to the back of the quinjet. Maybe the guys will help him.

As Olivia races around the debris, she stops as she hears a very familiar voice.

"Oh, my God! That was so awe-"

Olivia looks around in confusion as he suddenly stops yelling. "Wade?" Olivia questions as she runs around a pile of debris.

Her eyes widen as she sees a guy in a red suit, who she guesses is Wade, and Ajax rolling down remaining parts of the helicarrier.

She catches an assault rifle in the corner of her eye. She runs over to it and right as she picks it up, Wade has Ajax on his back.

She doesn't flinch as Wade snaps both his arms and punches him repeatedly in the face. In fact, Olivia was quite jealous of Wade.

"Me and you, are headed to fix this butter face!" Wade yells. "What? You sure are a fucking idiot. Did you really think there was a cure, for that?" I look on in question as I step up towards the two men.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, no!"

"So, you mean to say... After all this, you can't fix me?"

"It sounds even stupider when you say it."

"Like the kind of stupid who admits he can't do the one thing I'm keeping him alive for?"

"Oh hello Olivia." Ajax smiles as he sees her standing there.

"Kill him!" Ajax orders as she lifts the rifle up. "I think I'd rather kill you instead." Olivia mutters and Ajax's smirk quickly turns down.

"You're alive?" Wade asks in surprise. "I am." Olivia smiles towards Wade, but then glares over at Ajax.

"How are you like this?" Ajax questions and she shrugs. "The man I loved got me back. Now Wade, I think I should help you by killing this asshole." Olivia smirks and Wade smiles as he aims his tiny handgun towards Wade's head.

"Any last words?"

"What's my name?"

"Who fucking cares!"

"Wade!" But a shot had already been shot.

Wade looks up towards Colossus who had yelled his name and then he looks down to still see Ajax alive. He turns his attention towards Olivia.

Her face was blank as she falls onto the ground. Smoke and blood were coming out of a hole that was on the side of her head.

"No!"

Before Wade could process what just happened, a man with a metal arm comes up and shoots the woman who had killed Olivia. "

Briana!" Ajax yells, but both Wade and Bucky shoots Ajax in the head, killing him instantly.

Bucky cries out as he falls down next to Olivia's body. He scoops her up into his arms and hugs her close as he cries in agony.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bucky, we have to take her."

Bucky clenched his fists upon hearing the news. He's not going to let them take her away from him. She's going to be in the church in an hour and he doesn't know if he can handle another funeral of hers. Especially since this one is the real one.

It has been two days since the awful and tragic loss of Olivia Rose. Everybody has been grieving of her death, but one person.

Wade Wilson.

True, he was absolutely shocked when she was shot, but he knew something the others didn't.

Olivia was still alive.

He told them the news, but they didn't pay attention to him. They were too shocked to even comprehend anything. They just witnessed one of their own being killed. By one single bullet.

But now is the time for the funeral.

They were still at the hospital. Olivia was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her skin was pale and sickly looking, but not deathly. Wade had gone to check for a pulse, but Bucky had practically growled at him for being close to her, so he stayed on the other side of the room.

"I told you a million times. There's no need for a funeral." Steve sighs in irritation as he sees Wade sitting in a chair in a corner. He was in the shadows of the light so no one could see his jacked up face. His Deadpool mask was laying on his lap.

"Please Steve, can she just stay here?" Bucky asks softly. A tear slowly going down his cheek as he stares at Olivia's sleeping face.

Steve's heart drops as he hears the pain in his best friend's voice. He had never heard so much pain and grief in one. It hurt him to see Bucky like this.

"I'm sorry Bucky, but we have to." Tony murmurs quietly as he steps besides Steve. Tony looks over to Steve, who he nods to. "Bucky-"

"No!" He yells, interrupting Steve. Bucky turns around and Tony and Steve both step back as they see the angry look on the ex-assassin's face. "I'm not going to let you take her!" He yells and at this exclamation, Wanda and Thor walks in.

"Bucky you must calm down. Think about Olivia." Steve says as calm as he could, but his voice cracks at seeing his best friend in this state. "Don't say her name!" Bucky roars as he raises his metal fist up to strike, but Steve raises his hands up so that he didn't mean any harm.

"Come on Buck, please don't make this any harder as it is." Tony mutters as he steps aside for Thor.

Bucky shouts as he goes to punch Thor, but he catches his hand in midair. He forcibly bends both his hands behind his back.

Thor doesn't say anything as he leads Bucky out of the room. "Thor you jackass, let me go! I can't leave Olivia!" Bucky cries, but Thor had already took him away.

Steve hastily wipes a tear away from his eye. Tony hugs Wanda towards his chest as she starts to cry. She thought she could stay strong, but hearing the agony and sadness in Bucky's voice broke her.

Wade shakes his head as he looks down to the ground. Seeing Bucky like this, revealed something in Wade's head. _Maybe Olivia really is dead._

What made Wade think that Olivia was alive? She had the power to heal others, she just didn't know it.

Whenever Wade and Olivia were back in the warehouse, Ajax would use her as a health boost. When he came back from missions or something along those lines, he would be injured.

He took Olivia with him to another room and when they would come back, Olivia would be knocked out cold and Ajax looked healthy and stronger than ever.

If Wade wasn't being tortured, he would be besides Olivia. He knew that Olivia was hurt, but she would heal up her wounds. It took time though. A lot of time.

It depends how badly Ajax was hurt. If he was shot, she would be out cold for at least a week. If it was a simple knife cut, a day or two. Yeah, Ajax was a dick towards her.

Whenever Olivia would come to, Wade would ask her what happened, but she couldn't remember. It was her side effects. The amnesia would become stronger within her.

Once, she almost forgot Wade and that pushed him even further to getting them out of there. He couldn't have Olivia forgot him. He loved her as a sister and that would be a shame if she did.

Wade remained quiet as he watched the three in front of him. Steve was trying to keep his composure as he looks at the girl in the bed. Tony was still comforting Wanda, who was beginning to calm down.

 _"If they don't believe me, I only have one thing to do then. I will not have them bury her into the ground while she's still alive."_ At this thought, Wade stands up while putting his mask on.

"How about you guys go with Thor. I think he might need help with Bucky." Wade murmurs quietly as he can still hear the cries from Bucky. Steve gulps, but nods. He might break down if he sees Bucky, but Bucky needs someone right now.

But not just someone though.

He needs Olivia.

Steve takes one more look at her before looking at Tony and Wanda. "Yeah, let's go." Steve shakily says and Tony nods. They silently walk out of the room.

Wade looks at the door where the three had just exit. This was the only option had at the moment, but he didn't care if it was reckless.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this." Wade murmurs as he turns towards Olivia.

 **A/N: What do you think he's going to do?**

 **Sorry for the last chapter. :(**


End file.
